Two Mightyenas
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: A series of the adventures of two Mightyenas named Timber and Lillian. Stay tuned for new episodes! Rated T for animal behavior.
1. S1 E1: An Egg!

Somewhere in Hoenn...

A shiny Mightyena pokes her head out of a bush and barks excitedly.

"Yooooo! Lillian! Check this out!" the shiny Mightyena calls out.

A regular Mightyena grumpily approaches.

"Better be good, Timber. I was hunting!" Lillian grouches.

"Look at this cute little thing!" Timber says, wagging her tail.

Lillian peeps into the bushes and finds that there is a Poochyena in there with Timber.

"A Poochyena. Yeah. We both evolved from that!" Lillian says.

"Hi!" the Poochyena says, grinning.

"It's so little and precious, though!" Timber says, squealing.

"Some trainer will catch it and raise it," Lillian says.

"Really?" Timber asks.

"Or not," Lillian says, sniffing the puppy.

"Can I join your pack?" the Poochyena asks.

"Please, Lillian! Let it stay!" Timber begs.

"He probably has a family he needs to go back to," Lillian says.

Her stomach growls loudly because she has not eaten yet.

"Do I have a family? I don't remember!" the Poochyena says.

"We've got to at least help him get home," Timber says.

"Fine. Then we leave him at his home and pretend this never happened," Lillian says.

"Yay!" Timber says.

"You lead the way, Timber. You're quicker than I am. I'll guard the rear and make sure nobody hurts the pup," Lillian says.

"Deal!" Timber says.

"Oh boy! If I see something that looks familiar, I'll let you know!" the Poochyena says, "Though I'd honestly like to just live with you two forever."

Timber begins walking quickly and the Poochyena trails behind as fast as it can. Lillian sticks to the back as she said she would. They walk on and on for a long time before Timber stops.

"We've come a long way! Have you seen anything yet?" Timber asks, turning around.

The Poochyena is gone, but Lillian is still there.

"Hey, where did he go?!" Timber asks, looking around frantically.

"I don't know. Maybe he found his way home on his own?" Lillian suggests.

"And you said nothing this whole time?" Timber asks.

Lillian grins.

"What if he didn't find his way home?! What if some other Pokémon ate him?!" Timber exclaims.

"And why would anyone do that?" Lillian asks, looking at her paw casually.

"Well, Poochyena are small..." Timber says.

"Not as small as they look," Lillian says.

Timber looks her sister over, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Do you have a problem?!" Lillian asks.

"I thought you didn't eat breakfast?" Timber asks, pointing to Lillian's full stomach.

"Well... I didn't... I had brunch on the way!" Lillian says.

"You ate the Poochyena!" Timber exclaims.

"So what if I did?! I was starving!" Lillian says, snarling.

"Spit him out!" Timber wails, attacking Lillian.

"Gah! Get off of me, Timber!" Lillian cries out.

"Spit the puppy out or I'll faint you!" Timber growls.

"I could easily faint you first," Lillian says.

Timber attacks Lillian over and over again until she surrenders, puking the fainted Poochyena up. Pokémon don't die, but fainting is considerably close to dying.

"There, you happy now?!" Lillian asks.

"Poor puppy! How could you be so heartless?!" Timber asks, gently cleaning the fainted Poochyena.

"Now I'm hungry again," Lillian grumps.

Timber nuzzles the pup over and over again, trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on! Wake up! Please!" Timber cries.

Lillian rolls her eyes and sits down.

"Just leave him there," Lillian says.

"No! I can't!" Timber says.

"And why not?!" Lillian asks.

"Because..." Timber says, sniffling.

"Because what?! Not going to answer me?!" Lillian asks.

"I hatched him from an egg... I found the egg abandoned and hatched it in that bush..." Timber admits.

"Then why were we trying to get him to locate his family?!" Lillian asks.

"I didn't want you to know..." Timber says.

Lillian sighs.

"Fine, take the pup and let's go. I know a cure," Lillian says.

Timber grabs the Poochyena by the scruff and follows Lillian. After awhile of walking, they come across a tree way off the route. The tree has beautiful golden fruit hanging from it.

"Ta-da! The golden Oran berry tree!" Lillian announces.

Timber gently sets the Poochyena down.

"How do I get the fruit?" Timber asks.

"The branches are like a ladder, if you hop up enough of them, you can reach the fruit," Lillian replies.

"Thanks," Timber says.

She turns and approaches the tree. The glimmering fruit beckons her on so she makes a leap for it, hopping up a few branches at a time.

"Got it!" she announces as she snags a golden fruit.

"Great job, Timber," Lillian says.

Timber hops down from the tree with the fruit in her mouth. The Poochyena is missing again.

"Oh come on! This isn't funny!" Timber yells after dropping the fruit.

Lillian laughs, snorting as she does so.

"You really expected me to behave?" Lillian asks, puking the Poochyena up again.

Timber cleans the Poochyena off again.

"How do you feed a berry to a fainted Pokémon?" Timber asks.

"Yeah... about that..." Lillian says.

"Oh no..." Timber says with a groan.

"You'll have to chew it up for him," Lillian says.

"Dang..." Timber says with a sigh.

"Go on..." Lillian says.

Timber reluctantly chews up the golden Oran berry. Lillian paws the pup's mouth open and Timber spits the purée into his mouth. Within seconds, the Poochyena stirs, swallowing the purée.

"There, he'll be fine," Lillian says.

"Ah, geez... Ma'am, that's quite the stomach you've got there. I wish I was big and strong like you..." the Poochyena says, opening his eyes.

"He's conscious!" Timber cries out happily.

"Hi!" the Poochyena calls out, recognizing Timber.

"Can I keep him?" Timber asks.

"Sure, but don't freak out if I eat him again," Lillian says, smirking.

The End!


	2. S1 E2: Half Leafeon?

Somewhere in Hoenn, two Mightyenas and a Poochyena are laying in a field. Both the Mightyenas are female and one is shiny. The Poochyena is a little boy who was just hatched not long ago.

"So... We're keeping the pup, but what is the pup's name?" Lillian the Mightyena asks.

The Poochyena pup is playing with a Wurmple he found in the grass. His little puppy tail sticks out of the grass.

"I was thinking we could name him Fraizer," Timber the shiny Mightyena says, smiling.

"Fraizer? Why Fraizer?" Lillian asks.

"I don't know... He just looks like a Fraizer," Timber says.

"I suppose so... Don't you think he's kind of odd, though?" Lillian asks, "Which would explain why his parents abandoned him before he even hatched."

"Hey, I caught the Wurmple!" Fraizer says. His voice is muffled because he is trying not to bite down on the Wurmple.

"Great! Bite it!" Lillian calls out.

Fraizer places the Wurmple back on the ground.

"No way!" Fraizer says.

"Oh come on! You're a Poochyena! Poochyena bite everything!" Lillian cries out.

"Don't be too harsh, he's just a baby..." Timber says.

"Yeah, but he'll always be a baby if we don't teach him how to fight!" Lillian argues.

The Wurmple uses String Shot on Fraizer, tying him up.

"Ah! I'm all sticky!" Fraizer yelps.

"Which is why you should have defeated the Wurmple," Lillian says.

The Wurmple has left by now and Fraizer is untangling himself.

"He's just not Poochyena enough," Lillian says, shaking her head.

"Give him time... Maybe he's only half Poochyena..." Timber says.

"True..." Lillian says.

Fraizer finishes unwinding himself and approaches, sitting at Timber's side.

"Thanks for letting me stay, by the way," Fraizer says.

"But of course! How could I bare to chase you off?!" Timber asks.

Lillian pretends to puke.

"Fraizer, Lillian and I were discussing something," Timber states.

"Huh? You were?" Fraizer asks.

"Yeah! Stats please!" Lillian says.

"Oh, okay. I am a male Poochyena. My ability is Run Away. I know the moves Tackle, Helping Hand, Tail Whip, and Razor Leaf!" Fraizer announces.

"Razor Leaf? That's not a Poochyena move..." Lillian says.

Timber tilts her head in confusion.

"But I know it," Fraizer says.

He demonstrates by launching a few leaves a short distance. There were no leaves around until then. Both Timber and Lillian stare in amazement.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Timber squeals.

"Hmmm... If my memory serves me well... Razor Leaf is a Leafeon move!" Lillian says.

"Oh hey, that's cool," Timber says.

"We know a Leafeon, Timber! This has got to be his kid!" Lillian insists.

"Are you saying that PineCone is the father of Fraizer?" Timber asks, staring in amazement.

"He's got to be! It's not like a ton of Leafeon live here!" Lillian says.

Fraizer sits there making a derpy face.

"Yeah... He definitely could be PineCone's kid. But that means PineCone has a secret other wife he never told us about!" Timber says.

"Let's go talk to him and see!" Lillian says.

"Oh boy! Am I going to meet my father?" Fraizer asks, grinning.

"Possibly!" Timber says, "You'll love him wether he's your father or not!"

Timber picks the pup up by the scruff again and follows after Lillian. They all travel into the woods and squeeze past a thorn barrier. When they arrive, there is a silvery Leafeon lounging on a mossy rock.

"Ah! My most favorite girls!" the Leafeon says, stretching and yawning.

He nearly slips off of his rock in the process, but quickly straightens himself out again. Most Leafeon are slender, but this one appears to be very muscular. Aside from his belly, that is.

"Hello, PineCone! Seems all is well with you!" Timber says, planting her front paws on the rock so that she can nuzzle the Leafeon.

Lillian comes up and does the same.

"What brings you two all the way in here? Don't you live in the field?" PineCone asks.

"We do, but we needed to ask you something..." Timber says.

Timber and Lillian back away from the mossy rock and PineCone hops down to be closer to them. Fraizer comes up to greet PineCone.

"Hi! I'm Fraizer!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"Oh my goodness! He's so little and adorable and precious and cute!" PineCone squeals.

His voice becomes high pitched and he starts speaking nonsense to the pup who seems to be enjoying himself.

"We were wondering if you've been with any other girls lately," Lillian says.

"What? No! I've been all by myself lately!" PineCone says, "Just sleeping and eating! Err... But I don't need to eat, I just like to... I get my energy from the sun, you see."

"I can tell," Lillian says, prodding PineCone's belly.

"Hey, hands off! I'll get my exercise in later!" PineCone snaps.

"Fraizer is half Leafeon, so we thought maybe he was your kid," Timber says.

"Really?" PineCone asks, grinning.

"Yeah, but we don't know who the mother is," Timber says.

"Where did you find him?" PineCone asks.

"I found him in a random bush as an egg and I hatched him," Timber says.

"Ahhh... So you don't know how the egg got there but took care of it anyways. That's nice of you," PineCone says.

"I'm glad I did, he's made everything better," Timber says.

"He's your kid, Timber. You hatched him, so that makes you his mother," PineCone decides.

"Wow. Okay. Well, Lillian says I can keep him. He's part of our pack now," Timber says.

"Sweet! Great to hear our pack is still getting bigger!" PineCone says.

"I told Lillian that I want to grow big and strong like her!" Fraizer says.

"He's got my ability! Or... At least... the same ability I had when I was a pup," Lillian says.

"Can he fight at all?" PineCone asks, batting a Wurmple over to Fraizer.

"Hi, Wurmple! Please don't web on me!" Fraizer says, pawing at the Wurmple.

"No. Not yet. He hasn't fought anything yet," Timber says.

"When I was his age, I slurped up Wurmple like worms!" Lillian says.

"But, it's so cute!" Fraizer whines.

"Cute? I'm older than you are, puppers!" the Wurmple argues.

"Wurmple, could you fight with Fraizer? He needs to have his first battle," PineCone says.

"Fine..." the Wurmple grumps.

"Go Fraizer!" Timber cries out.

"Eat it, boy!" Lillian prompts.

PineCone sits and watches.

For a good few minutes, Fraizer and the Wurmple just stare each other down. Finally, the Wurmple moves first, using Poison Sting.

"Ouch! I'm hurt!" Fraizer wails.

"Oh come on! That's my weakest move! You're trashy!" the Wurmple cries out.

Fraizer, angered by this taunt, tackles the Wurmple, surprising it.

"I am not trashy!" Fraizer cries out.

He then slurps the Wurmple up just as Lillian would have.

"Fraizer wins!" PineCone announces.

"Yay! Great job, kid!" Lillian cheers.

"That feels weird!" Fraizer says, giggling.

Suddenly, he sprouts a leaf from his head.

"He really is part Leafeon! Wow!" PineCone announces.

From then on, Fraizer sported his new leaf proudly as a trophy of his first fight.

The End.


	3. S1 E3: Tepig is Scary

Somewhere in Hoenn, a shiny female Mightyena is grooming a strange looking Poochyena. This Poochyena has a leaf sprouting from his head. They are both hiding behind a bush. A regular female Mightyena approaches.

"Oh there you two are!" she calls out.

"What's up, Lillian?" the Shiny Mightyena asks, pulling her tongue away from the Poochyena.

"Not much... I was just getting bored.. And you know it is never good for me to be bored!" Lillian says, "Still grooming Fraizer, I see."

"Hi! Timber is very good at styling my fur! I look so tough!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"Nice... If only you were tough..." Lillian says.

"I will be, one day, won't I?" Fraizer asks.

Lillian looks at the Poochyena and sighs.

"If you'll train more. You haven't trained since the Wurmple incident in the woods," Lillian says.

It was the battle against a Wurmple that caused Fraizer to sprout his leaf.

"I learned a lot from that fight," Fraizer says, grinning.

"Did you? Did you learn a new move?" Timber asks.

"I learned Howl and Sand Attack," Fraizer says, smiling proudly.

"You can't hurt anybody with those moves," Lillian says.

"I still have Razor Leaf and Tackle," Fraizer announces.

"Good, good..." Lillian says.

She turns around and ends up staring a Tepig right in the eyes.

"Ahh!" Lillian cries out, leaping into the air.

The Tepig doesn't say a word but continues staring creepily.

"Get it away from me!" Lillian cries out, hiding behind Timber.

"Aw, you're afraid of a little Tepig? It's so little!" Timber says.

"And it isn't a Hoenn Pokémon which means it must have used some sort of dark magic to get here!" Lillian wails.

"Oh no, I know no magic. The Professor brought me here," the Tepig says.

"It speaks!" Lillian cries out.

"Oh come on, I thought you were mean and uncaring one. How can you be afraid of a starter Pokémon?" Timber asks.

"Sorry if I frightened you all. I'm bored is all," the Tepig says.

"Hey! Want to battle?" Fraizer asks.

"Sure! Let's go for it!" Tepig says with a snort.

Lillian and Timber watch from the pushes as Fraizer takes on the Tepig.

"He does realize that's a fire type, right?" Lillian asks.

Fraizer kicks sand into the Tepig's face. Tepig tries to retaliate with a tackle, but misses.

"I don't know if that really matters. Tepig is too young to know any fire moves," Timber replies.

Fraizer tries Razor Leaf on Tepig, but it barely hurts. The leaves burn up before they can damage too badly.

"Eek! This isn't good!" Fraizer yelps.

"Gotcha!" Tepig cries out, successfully tackling Fraizer.

Fraizer squirms, trying to get free, but Tepig holds him down.

"Fraizer's going to faint! Oh no!" Lillian wails.

"He won't... He's my boy... He'll make it this time..." Timber says, but she's nervous too.

Fraizer tackles back, sending Tepig flying.

"Take that!" Fraizer cries out.

Tepig pulls himself off the ground, trembling.

"You're tough..." Tepig says.

"Do you surrender?" Fraizer asks.

"No!" Tepig cries out.

Tepig tackles Fraizer again, grinding him into the dirt. Fraizer lets out a yelp and faints.

"I win!" Tepig says, panting and sweating.

"Ahhhhh! I told you Timber! I told you Tepigs are scary!" Lillian wails.

"Oh Fraizer!" Timber cries out, running over to the puppy.

"Well, I gotta go. The Professor will be mad if he finds me missing!" Tepig says.

He turns and leaves. As soon as Lillian is sure the pig has left, she jumps out of the bushes and joins Timber at Frazier's side.

"Got anymore golden Oran berries?" Timber asks.

"Just one," Lillian says, "Then we have to go harvest some again."

"Can I use it?" Timber asks.

"Of course. Frazier's a part of our pack now, I can't let a pack member stay injured!" Lillian says.

Lillian hands over the golden Oran berry. Timber takes it with her teeth and creates another revitalizing purée. It works, of course, and Fraizer gets up.

"That hurt..." Fraizer says, wincing.

"Too bad you didn't gain any experience..." Lillian says with a sigh, "But be careful next time. If you see a Tepig, run!"

"Which I can do," Fraizer says with a grin.

"Good job, though. What little you did was spectacular," Lillian says.

"You really think so?" Fraizer asks.

"Yeah! I can see the potential shining within you!" Lillian says.

"And I will try my best to unlock that potential!" Fraizer says.

"Good boy," Lillian says.

She licks Fraizer's head, being careful not to lick his leaf off.

The End


	4. S1 E4: Chubby Leafeon

Timber the shiny female Mightyena and her sister Lillian, the regular Mightyena, are visiting PineCone the male Leafeon yet again. As usual, when they arrive, PineCone is doing absolutely nothing.

"Oh heeeeey, girls!" PineCone greets them.

Timber and Lillian both greet PineCone by nuzzling him gently. PineCone nuzzles them back.

"Hey, where is Fraizer?" PineCone asks, suddenly realizing that the girls came by themselves.

"Oh, he'll be fine. We just sent him to play in the puddles. You know, the ones that are always near the woods?" Timber says.

"Yeah. He's been admiring his leaf a lot, too," Lillian adds.

PineCone chuckles and runs a paw over his own leaves.

"Well, that's not a bad thing," PineCone says.

He hops down from the mossy rock and yawns loudly.

"So... What brings you two out here anyhow?" PineCone asks.

"We just felt like hanging out with you, like the old days!" Timber says, wagging her tail excitedly.

"Did you ever get the exercise you said you'd get the other day?" Lillian asks, pawing at PineCone.

"Hah hah... Yeah! Wanna see?" PineCone asks.

"Yes! Yes! I'd love to see you exercise!" Timber says, squealing.

Lillian sighs and rolls her eyes, but secretly, she also wants to see. PineCone begins a series of exercises that only really effect his legs. Afterwards, he plops down, exhausted.

"Phew! That routine always gets me!" PineCone says.

"Gee, PineCone..." Lillian says.

"I absolutely adore your muscles!" Timber squeals, nuzzling PineCone's muscular arms.

"Why, thank you! I work hard to keep up the good looks!" PineCone says.

"But PineCone!" Lillian whines.

"Yeah?" PineCone asks.

"You exercise your legs well, but what about your belly?!" Lillian asks.

"What about my belly?" PineCone asks, "Please don't call me fat... I'm not fat..."

"You're belly does look pretty round..." Timber comments.

PineCone sits up, placing his paws on his chubby belly.

"I suppose so..." PineCone says, "But you can't blame me! I didn't plant the berries that grow around here! They're so delicious! And get this, every three hours, they grow back!"

"You just have to limit yourself, I suppose," Lillian says, examining her paw casually.

"Pecha berries and Oran berries are abundant around here!" PineCone says.

"But you don't need them... You're a Leafeon. Leafeon can get all their energy from the sun," Lillian says.

"Yes, but the sunlight isn't delicious!" PineCone argues.

Lillian and Timber sigh.

"Meet anyone new lately?" PineCone asks after a long silence.

"Oh yeah, we encountered a Tepig yesterday," Timber says.

Lillian fluffs up at the thought of the Tepig.

"Yikes! Tepigs are scary!" PineCone responds.

"I know, right?!" Lillian replies.

"You're not even a grass type, what do you have to be afraid of?" PineCone asks, chuckling.

"I don't know... It still surprises me because I know they don't naturally live here..." Lillian says.

"Say... I remember something," PineCone says, putting a paw to his chin.

"What?" Lillian asks.

"Timber came here by herself the other day," PineCone says, "We had fun. But the whole time, I was like, 'Where's Lillian?!'"

Lillian turns and stares at Timber, wide-eyed.

"You spent time alone with PineCone?!" Lillian asks.

"Maybe..." Timber says, sweating nervously.

"We're supposed to share him! What was I doing when you were visiting PineCone?!" Lillian asks, pawing at Timber's face.

"You were off hunting," Timber says.

Lillian snorts in disapproval.

"Hey, hey... it's all good, Lillian! You can hang out with me any time!" PineCone invites.

"I might take you up on that offer, just to get revenge..." Lillian says, smirking.

She leans in close, making PineCone feel uncomfortable. Then, she shoves his head into her mouth.

"Hey! Spit him out!" Timber cries out.

Lillian lets go of PineCone, leaving him all slobbery.

"That could have been bad," PineCone says.

"Anyhow... We need to go pick up Fraizer. It's his nap time, now," Timber says,

"Okay, ladies! See you later!" PineCone says cheerfully.

The two Mightyenas leave and PineCone instantly goes back to his own nap. He rests on his mossy rock.

The End!


	5. Mightyena Poochyena Duet

Timber Mightyena: Dearest little pup... Your origins are a mystery, and yet! Here you are!

Fraizer Poochyena: I may be small as a tiny cup, with leaves like a tree. And yet, here I am!

Timber: You're awfully brave, I can tell. From the moment of your birth. So much for you to face!

Fraizer: Experience is what I crave, I wag my little tail! I wish to grow big and strong, perhaps match my father's girth! Or maybe I shall be dainty and match your grace!

Timber: Now now, Fraizer dearest... We must not poke fun... You will be great one day, that's as much as I know...

Fraizer: I want to go many places from the nearest to the furthest! There is so much to be done! I want to run and play, maybe, like you, sparkle and glow!

Timber and Fraizer: There's a whole world out there for us to explore!


	6. S1 E5: Granite Cavern Onix

Our two Mightyenas and their Leafeon Poochyena pup have gone to Dewford Island for a vacation. To get there, they swam. Fraizer rode on Timber's back because he has not learned to swim yet.

"I really miss PineCone," Timber says with a sigh.

"I tried inviting him on our vacation, but he didn't want to have to swim. He's too lazy to swim all the way out here," Lillian says.

Fraizer is rolling around in the sand, kicking it everywhere. Timber smiles gently.

"Well, at least we could take Fraizer," Timber says.

A loud gurgling noise is heard and Timber jumps in surprise.

"I'm hungry!" Fraizer whines, stopping his play.

"Hey, me too," Lillian says.

"Uh oh! I didn't think about what we'd eat out here... There aren't any berries..." Timber says, looking around.

"Looks like we'll have to scavenge around... Say, Timber, how about you go check out Granite Cavern. Maybe you can find us some food in there," Lillian says.

"If you can watch Fraizer without eating him..." Timber says, squinting.

"Hah! You know me too well!" Lillian says.

"Oh, please don't eat me again..." Fraizer says, backing away from Lillian.

"Go on, Timber! It will be fine!" Lillian says.

"Fine. I better work quickly, then. But if I find nothing worthy of eating in the cavern, then we'll just have to go fishing," Timber says.

"Good luck!" Lillian cries out, waving to Timber.

Timber takes a deep breath and enters Granite Cavern. The smell of ancient rocks envelopes her. The dusty earth causes her paw pads to tingle, sensing a primal urge.

"Sure is cool in here..." Timber remarks.

She scrambled up a sandy ledge and drops down into a hole, falling into deep darkness. Being a Pokémon and not a human, her eyes adjust quickly to the pitch black room.

'I don't see any food down here...' Timber thinks to herself as she travels deeper into the cavern.

"Who dares trespass in my cavern?!" a voice calls out suddenly, shaking the rocky walls and causing Timber to tremble.

"H-hello...? I don't mean any harm..." Timber says.

The sound of something heavy scraping against the cave floor is heard and it grows louder and louder. Before long, Timber finds herself face to face with an Onix!

"Please don't hurt me! I'll leave!" Timber cries out.

"You're not going anywhere! All who intrude in my territory will pay!" the Onix roars.

Timber attempts to run away, but the Onix grabs her with its rock tail.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!" Timber screeches.

"Nobody will save you!" the Onix says with an evil laugh.

She squirms, but the Onix wraps her tighter.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" Timber wails.

Outside of the cavern, Lillian hears her sister's desperate pleading.

"Ah no! Fraizer, Timber is in danger! We have to help her!" Lillian says.

Fraizer isn't anywhere to be seen, but Lillian runs into Granite Cavern anyways. Following her sister's scent which turns into a fear scent deeper into the cavern, Lillian finds the Onix.

"Ah! A second Mightyena! And this one is fatter! How satisfying!" the Onix roars.

"Hey! I'm not fat! I've got back up!" Lillian says.

The Onix stares in confusion as Lillian hacks up Fraizer.

"Oh, hi, Onix!" Fraizer says, wiping some acid out of his fur and flicking it casually at the Onix.

"Fraizer, use Razor Leaf!" Lillian directs.

Fraizer quickly does as he is told while the Onix is still stunned with surprise. He flings leaves at Onix, causing Onix to cry out in pain.

"Give Timber back, now!" Fraizer barks, "Or I will keep shredding you with my leaves!"

Onix prepares its tail to use Iron Tail, but it misses as Fraizer remains unharmed. Fraizer uses Razor Leaf again, landing a critical hit and stunning the Onix again.

"Now's your chance! Quick, before the Onix gets up again!" Lillian calls out.

Fraizer runs quickly into Onix's open mouth and down its throat. Lillian waits eagerly outside the Onix.

"Timber! Timber! It's me, Fraizer! I am here to save you!" Fraizer cries out as he runs deeper into the Onix.

He enters Onix's stomach and finds Timber there, barely conscious. She's hanging on with just a few health points!

"Come on! Quick! Before Onix gets up!" Fraizer cries out.

Timber moans in pain and slowly rises to her feet.

"Oh Fraizer... I was afraid I'd never see you again... But now we are both doomed!" Timber cries out.

As she says this, the Onix stops being stunned and rises up again, causing both Timber and Fraizer to fall backwards.

"No! This cannot happen!" Fraizer cries out.

"It's too late... It was nice knowing you...kid..." Timber whispers.

"No!" Fraizer cries out, "I have Run Away! I can still save you!"

With that, the little pup grabs Timber's scruff and runs as fast as he can, launching himself out of Onix's stomach and back up its throat. As Onix roars, Fraizer leaps, dragging Timber with him.

"Wow!" Lillian cries out.

The whole time she has been trying to defeat Onix and she's all beat up.

"It's hard to fight Onix when all I know is Take Down, Yawn, Crunch, and Taunt!" Lillian comments, yawning at the Onix.

Onix becomes drowsy, giving Lillian a chance to help Fraizer escape with Timber. The three of them make it out of Granite Cavern and back out into the sun.

"Timber... Please be alright..." Lillian whines.

Timber moans again, shaking.

"Sure was fun directing you, Fraizer," Lillian says, "I guess I see now why trainers like to help train Pokémon."

"You're a good teacher!" Fraizer says.

Fraizer is injured too, but he is the least injured of the group. Suddenly, a Chansey appears.

"Hello! I heard all the commotion and rushed to see what was happening! I'm not very fast, though..." Chansey says.

"No, no! Now is a good time!" Lillian says.

"Oh dear! All three of you look injured!" Chansey exclaims, "Here, let me heal you."

Chansey works her magic and heals the two Mightyenas and Fraizer.

"Good luck guys!" Chansey says.

"Thanks!" all three canines call out as Chansey slowly wanders back to the Pokémon center.

"Well... So much for a vacation. I think we should just go home now," Timber says.

"Good idea!" Lillian says.

They all swim home.

The End!


	7. S1 E6: Picture Day!

Lillian and Timber Mightyenas are back home on the mainland of Hoenn with Fraizer.

"I'm never ever going to Granite Cavern again!" Timber cries out, still upset about the Onix situation.

Suddenly, Lillian trips over something in the grass.

"Oof! What was that?!" Lillian cries out.

Fraizer runs over to check out the object Lillian tripped over.

"It's a metal thingy!" Fraizer announces.

Lillian turns around to see for herself. Timber also approaches.

"Oh! I recognize this thing! It's something humans use to take photos! They say a photo makes a moment last longer!" Lillian says, wagging her tail.

"Does it now?" Timber asks, chuckling happily, "How about we take a picture with Fraizer then? That way we can always remember when he was just a pup!"

"Aw!" Fraizer says, "I like that idea!"

"Okay, how do we use it, though?" Lillian asks.

She picks up the camera in her mouth because she lacks hands.

"Don't you press some kind of button?" Timber asks, posing with Fraizer.

"I think so..." Lillian mumbles, the camera preventing her from speaking clearly.

Timber and Fraizer try to hold a pose for as long as they can, but they start to get tired as Lillian is trying to figure out how to snap a photo.

"Is it working?" Timber asks.

"No..." Lillian says.

It flashes and beeps loudly, taking the photo, but Lillian becomes surprised and accidentally swallows the whole camera! She paws frantically at her throat, trying to prevent it from going down, but she is unable to stop it. She shudders afterwards.

"S-sorry..." Lillian says.

"Are you alright?!" Fraizer asks, eyes wide in surprise.

"I think so... Ugh... I can't believe I swallowed the camera..." Lillian groans.

Timber sighs and stops posing, realizing it is pointless now.

"Can't you puke it back up?" Timber asks.

"I could, but it has probably been ruined already by now..." Lillian says.

"You should still puke it up anyways because it might make you sick..." Timber says.

Fraizer whimpers sadly.

"I'll be alright... I promise..." Lillian says and burps.

Lillian stands up abruptly, but then collapses again, groaning in pain.

"I... I'm fine... I'm fine... I..." Lillian mumbles, breathing heavily.

"Lillian!" Timber cries out, nuzzling her sister, "Just puke it up!"

"Can't..." Lillian moans.

"Fraizer, you've got to help her!" Timber cries out, turning to the pup.

"Me? But why me?" Fraizer asks.

"You're little, you can go in and retrieve the camera!" Timber says.

"Oh... Great... So you're asking me to feed myself to Lillian?" Fraizer asks.

"You fed yourself to Onix," Timber reminds him.

"Right... Fine... I'll be back!" Fraizer says with a sigh.

Lillian is still making pained noises and laying on the ground so Fraizer paws her mouth open and slips in, flattening his leaf against his head so it won't get damaged. He crawls carefully into her belly and finds the camera right away.

"There it is... Now just to get back out..." Fraizer says to himself, grabbing part of the camera in his little mouth.

He tries to go back the way he came, only to find that he cannot get through.

"Uh! Lillian! You're going to have to let me out! I can't get out without hurting you otherwise," Fraizer announces.

Timber hears this and tries to convince Lillian to use a bit more energy.

"Come on, Lillian... Just a little energy... He cannot get out if you don't let him..." Timber says.

"Urgh..." Lillian moans in response.

"Sorry, Fraizer... I can't get Lillian to help you..." Timber says with a sigh.

"Then how will I get out?!" Fraizer wails.

"You'll have to stay in there unless I can find some other way..." Timber says.

"Nooo! I want out now!" Fraizer cries, "But I also don't want to hurt Lillian!"

"I'll be back, Lillian, Fraizer... I'm going to go find a cure..." Timber says, gently licking her sister's head.

"Quick..." Lillian whispers.

Timber runs off, her shiny coat glistening in the sun. She heads straight for the woods and right to PineCone.

"PineCone! PineCone!" Timber cries out, panting.

PineCone wakes up.

"Huh... what is it?" PineCone asks, he frowns upon seeing how distraught Timber looks.

"Lillian is having a situation!" Timber announces.

"A situation? What in Hoenn do you mean?" PineCone asks.

"She accidentally swallowed a camera and got poisoned! I didn't know what to do, so I made Fraizer crawl in to get it, but he cannot get back out!" Timber explains.

"Ah, dang... But you know how it goes... What goes in must come out," PineCone says and chuckles.

Timber falls silent.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you...?" Timber asks, raising an eyebrow.

PineCone smiles.

"It's all good, Timber..." PineCone says, yawning.

"You're no help!" Timber growls.

"Hey! If you're really worried, I think I left a Pecha berry outside..." PineCone says, returning to his nap.

"Oh, that is helpful!" Timber says, running off to fetch the Pecha berry.

As PineCone mentioned, a lone Pecha berry is laying on the ground near a soft soil patch. Timber picks it up and puts it as her carried item. She then hurried as fast as she can back to where she left Lillian.

"Lillian, here... This berry should cure you..." Timber says, passing the Pecha berry to Lillian.

Lillian sticks out her tongue and takes the berry, chewing it up. She swallows and instantly becomes healthy again.

"Yay! I'm cured!" Lillian says.

"Great, now puke Fraizer up!" Timber says.

"Heh... about that... You were gone for quite awhile..." Lillian says.

"But... but... I have Quick Feet..." Timber says.

"Not as quick as my belly, apparently," Lillian says, smirking.

"Oh no... is he going to be alright?" Timber asks.

"A bit humiliated, but yeah, he'll be fine. Worst that can happen is he'll faint," Lillian says.

"So PineCone was right..." Timber mumbles.

"He's not so dumb after all," Lillian says.

Of course, the two Mightyenas had to wait quite awhile for Fraizer to make his appearance. Lillian went behind a bush. Timber waited, facing away from the bush.

"Ugh... Now I'm so stinky!" Fraizer is heard complaining, "I saved your life, Lillian!"

"And I am grateful. Let's not speak of this ever again," Lillian says.

She picks up the messy pup by the scruff and brings him to Timber.

"He's back! Now clean him," Lillian says with a smirk.

"Ew! No! You do it!" Timber cries out, leaping back in disgust.

"Sure, fine..." Lillian says.

She cleans him up and everything returns to normal. After that, Lillian never picks up a camera again.

The End


	8. S1 E7: Go Fish!

Fraizer the Poochyena is sitting in his home field on a warm sunny day. He's watching the Beautiflies flying around in the sunlight. The musty, but delicious smell of the woods is also carried on the breeze.

He is entirely unaware that he is being watched. Timber is not around because she is harvesting golden Oran berries. This means that Fraizer is left unguarded.

Silently and carefully, a larger figure glides through the tall grass towards Fraizer. Fraizer is facing away from the impending threat which is downwind of him. One Beautifly tries to redirect Fraizer's attention to the threat, but it is too late!

Lillian the Mightyena springs from the grass and pounces on Fraizer, startling him and pinning him to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Fraizer yelps, squirming to get free.

"Heya, boy boy!" Lillian says, grinning.

"You scared me nearly to death!" Fraizer cries out.

"I got you good! You had no idea I was coming!" Lillian says, licking Fraizer's face.

"Timber won't be happy if she finds out..." Fraizer warns.

"Where is she anyways, boy boy?" Lillian asks.

"Why do you keep calling be boy boy?" Fraizer asks.

"You are a boy, so why not?" Lillian asks.

"My name isn't boy boy... That's why..." Fraizer says.

Lillian gets off the pup so she won't crush him to death.

"Timber went to go get golden Oran berries and told me to stay here," Fraizer explains.

"Ahh... Does she trust me, then?" Lillian asks with a smirk.

"You are her sister, aren't you?" Fraizer asks, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Lillian says, nodding her head.

"She assumes you'll stop trying to consume me eventually," Fraizer guesses, shrugging his shoulders.

"She's naive then..." Lillian says.

Fraizer backs up nervously.

"Silly boy boy... I have no intentions on eating you right now," Lillian says.

"Gee, I sure hope Timber comes back soon!" Fraizer says.

"Let's go fishing while we wait!" Lillian suggests.

"Oh, sounds fun!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"I'll teach you the best way to catch Magikarp," Lillian says, leading Fraizer away.

A few moments later, Lillian and Fraizer are sitting on a beach on the shore of Hoenn near Meteor Falls. A few Wingull fly over, making noises just for fun without meaning anything. The gentle sound of the ocean waves soothes Fraizer and he feels more at ease with Lillian.

"Magikarp aren't very bright Pokémon, they'll fall for pretty much any trick," Lillian says after some silence.

She then steps into the water. As soon as she extends a paw, a Magikarp swims up and attaches itself to her paw with its mouth. She then tosses it out of the water.

"Like that! See what you can do!" Lillian says to Fraizer.

Fraizer cautiously enters the water. Despite seeing a Magikarp for himself, Fraizer is ignorant to the fact that Magikarp are larger than Poochyena. He attempts the same trick as Lillian, but when he extends his paw, the Magikarp slurps him up entirely.

"Ah! Fraizer!" Lillian cries out.

"Help!" Fraizer wails.

Lillian grabs the Magikarp by the tail and prevents it from swimming back into the ocean. She growls and drags it on shore. Fraizer squirms to get free.

"Fraizer! Use Razor Leaf!" Lillian directs.

Fraizer quits struggling and for a few moments, Lillian fears he has fainted. The Magikarp burps up a leaf, however, letting Lillian know that Fraizer is trying to escape. The Magikarp flails slower, a sign that it has lost a lot of Health Points.

"Again, Fraizer! Razor Leaf!" Lillian cries out.

This time, Magikarp faints. Lillian tips the large fish upside down now that it has stopped flailing and Fraizer slips out.

"That was scary!" Fraizer says, shuddering.

"Maybe we should try again when you're bigger..." Lillian suggests, wincing.

"Yeah..." Fraizer says, "I did level up, though! I'm level 6, now!"

"Great job!" Lillian says, nuzzling the child affectionately.

She leads him back to the field mere moments before Timber arrives with a basket full of berries.

"Oh, hey, Lillian! We're you watching Fraizer for me?" Timber asks.

"Oh, yes! Fraizer leveled up today!" Lillian says.

"Awesome! I knew you could do it, Fraizer!" Timber says.

"Hah hah... It wasn't easy..." Fraizer comments.

"It never is... it never is..." Timber says, smiling gently.

The End!


	9. S1 E8: Meet Cate

Timber and Lillian are relaxing in their field as usual. Fraizer is taking a nap currently so they have to be real quiet or else he will wake up.

"Thanks for finding us lunch today," Timber whispers, sparkling happily.

"No problem... I usually send you out to do it and I haven't done it in a while..." Lillian whispers back.

Fraizer's leaf is flopped over in his face so everytime he exhales, the leaf gets blown upwards a little. He's laying belly up and it is quite obvious he has been well fed.

"I should probably not have given him so much to eat... We don't want him looking like PineCone, now do we?" Lillian asks.

"Hey, PineCone's cool," Timber objects.

Lillian flops over a small rock and pretends to be PineCone.

"Oh, I need more to eat, somebody please feed my lazy butt!" Lillian cries out in play.

Timber growls. She's only level 18 as she has not leveled up since evolving. She only knows Roar, Odor Sleuth, Bite, and Sand Attack, which is very hindering for her.

"You want to fight me?! You know it is true! Our pack leader is a lazy bum!" Lillian cries out, starting to laugh hysterically.

Fraizer wakes up!

"Hi! Did I miss something?!" Fraizer asks.

"No no... go back to sleep..." Lillian says.

"Hey, who's that?" Fraizer asks, sitting upright and pointing a paw behind the two Mightyenas.

"Huh?" Lillian asks.

Lillian and Timber turn around to see a female Eevee standing there.

"Why, hello! You have no idea how many trainers I had to evade to get here!" the Eevee says, wagging her tail.

"Hello to you too," Timber says, smiling shyly.

"Hi! I'm Fraizer!" Fraizer says, introducing himself.

"Hey kid. My name is Cate," the Eevee says.

"These are my pack mates. Lillian and Timber!" Fraizer says, introducing the Mightyenas to Cate.

"Nice to meet all y'all!" Cate says.

"So... I take it you're wild?" Lillian asks.

"That's right!" Cate responds, "I haven't been caught yet!"

"Being wild is fun, but if you ever get bored, a trainer is sure to want to be your friend," Lillian says.

"I know... I know... I just don't think I'm ready for that kinda thing yet, you know?" Cate asks.

"I get it," Lillian says with a nod.

"Do you plan on evolving?" Timber asks.

Cate sighs and sits down.

"Sort of... Only problem is... There are waaaay too many options!" Cate says.

"That's true... Our pack leader is a Leafeon," Timber says, "And Fraizer is half Leafeon, as it turns out."

"My! Aren't you special?!" Cate says, admiring Fraizer's leaf.

"Tee hee hee... I like being special!" Fraizer says.

"You know what? We should take you to meet PineCone. I'm sure he can help!" Timber says.

"Aw, but Timber! She might like him too much!" Lillian whines.

"I'm sure she won't steal PineCone from us... Look, she could join our pack!" Timber suggests.

"I'm listening you know," Cate says, grinning.

"My daddy is awesome!" Fraizer adds in.

"Okay, follow us. We'll take you to meet with our leader," Lillian says.

"Oh boy! I sure do hope he can help!" Cate says before following Fraizer who is in the back of the line.

They enter the woods and squeeze past the thorns again. Cate struggles because she has never been through such prickly stuff before. PineCone is consuming a large stash of berries at the moment and turns to see his visitors. He gulps down a mouthful and grins.

"Hello! Who's this?" PineCone asks, abandoning his berry stash.

Cate tried not to act disgusted or surprised when she sees how rounded PineCone has become.

"This is our new acquaintance, Cate. She wants to speak to you about evolving," Lillian explains.

"Ah... Very well..." PineCone says, examining Cate.

"Hey, watch it, mister! I'm a lady! You can't just examine me like I'm some sort of prize!" Cate wails.

"Well, sorry... My mistake. I was actually trying to see which Eeveelution you'd look best as," PineCone says, returning to her front side to face her.

"There are so many choices, how do you choose just one?" Cate asks.

"For me, it was an easy choice. I just hopped up onto this here rock to rest, but suddenly had to fight someone off. Well, I won the rock and evolved," PineCone says, "I only really leave the woods to restock my berry stash."

"Okay... Well... I'm thinking maybe Leafeon isn't the right choice for me..." Cate says.

"What are you drawn to? What does your heart most desire?" PineCone asks.

"Well, I would like respect..." Cate says.

"Uh huh... I'm thinking Sylveon would be a no go for you..." PineCone says, "They're strong, but nobody takes them seriously..."

"Alright... I see..." Cate says.

"Close your eyes," PineCone says.

"Why should I?" Cate asks.

"Just do it..." PineCone says.

Cate sighs and closes her eyes.

"What do you see?" PineCone asks.

"Nothing... My eyes are closed..." Cate says.

"Ah... Are you sure?" PineCone asks.

"Yeah... Wait... I feel something..." Cate says.

"Interesting... Describe it... is it hot? Cold?" PineCone asks.

"Hot! Definitely! And tingly!" Cate exclaims.

"Dig deeper... You're almost to your core..." PineCone says.

"A flash! Lightning!" Cate cries out.

"Ahah! I know now! You're destined to be a Jolteon!" PineCone exclaims cheerfully.

"Wow!" Cate says, opening her eyes.

Fraizer claps his little paws together.

"A Jolteon...? Yeah... I can definitely see myself as one! Thanks, PineCone!" Cate says.

"Here, you'll need this," PineCone says and passes Cate a Thunder Stone.

Cate stares in awe at the Thunder Stone, feeling again the hot tingly sensation, this time, stronger. She plants her right paw on the stone and the energy begins flowing through her. Timber, Lillian, Fraizer, and PineCone all watch as she gets engulfed in a brilliant light. It flashes a few times and, where the female Eevee once stood, a female Jolteon now stands.

Cate examines her new body.

"Wow! I lack a tail, now, but I feel great!" Cate says.

She gets so excited that she hugs everyone, even PineCone. She doesn't realize this until she feels his soft warm belly fat wrapping around her.

"Ack!" Cate cries out, leaping into the air.

PineCone laughs. Cate decides to explore some more as she hasn't made up her mind yet on wanting a trainer or joining the pack.

The End!


	10. S1 E9: Put to Sleep

Fraizer the Leafeon Poochyena is wandering around in the Petalburg Woods on his own. Usually Timber or Lillian will guide him, but neither are anywhere to be found.

"Dad! Dad!" Fraizer cries out excitedly, padding through the woods.

"Aye! Who that?!" a voice calls out.

"I'm Fraizer! PineCone's son!" Fraizer calls out, puffing his chest out.

The wind blows his leaf a little. The bushes rustle and a Paras leaps out.

"Oh, you have something sprouting out of your back..." Fraizer says, sniffing the mushrooms on Paras' back.

"Back off! They'll kill you! They're killing me!" Paras cries out.

"W-What...?" Fraizer asks.

"Never mind! Shut up!" Paras shrieks.

"Are you okay?" Fraizer asks.

"No! Yes! We're fine! I'm fine!" Paras shrieks.

"I know somebody who can help..." Fraizer says.

"Nooo!" Paras shrieks and douses Fraizer in Sleep Powder.

Fraizer coughs and falls into a deep sleep. Paras runs off and starts sucking on a tree to regain energy after that attack. Quite awhile later, PineCone investigates what all the commotion was.

"Fraizer? Are you still here? I thought I heard you..." PineCone calls.

It has been awhile since PineCone has walked this far and he is a bit exhausted. The thought of seeing his son again is the only thing keeping him moving.

"Fraizer...? Oh! There he is!" PineCone cries out, finding Fraizer fast asleep where he once was battling.

"Wake-y wake-y, Fraizer!" PineCone says, playfully pawing at the pup.

Of course, Fraizer doesn't wake up or even stir. PineCone sniffs Fraizer to make sure he isn't dead. While sniffing, he gets a little bit of the Sleep Powder up his nose. He sneezes, but does not fall asleep.

"Sleep Powder? But Fraizer should be immune! He's Dark Grass!" PineCone thinks out loud, "Must have been quite a heavy dose!"

He picks Fraizer up by the scruff and slowly trudges out of the woods. He has to stop every few moments to put Fraizer down and breathe because he hasn't done this much exercise in a long time.

"Dang it! I really need to get in shape... And not just my arms and legs this time..." PineCone says as he pants.

Luckily, he doesn't have to travel too much further than his usual berry route as Lillian and Timber were heading to see him anyways.

"Fraizer!" Timber cries out.

PineCone plops the sleeping pup down and looks up sadly at the two Mightyenas.

"I'm so sorry... He's been powdered... Sleep Powdered..." PineCone says, ears down.

"Oh no!" Lillian cries out, "It's all my fault! I forgot to keep an eye on him!"

Timber desperately tries to lick Fraizer awake.

"Come on, Fraizer! You have to wake up!" Timber whines.

"Come on, boy!" Lillian encourages.

Nothing is working and the pup remains asleep.

"Please tell me you have a cure... I'd hate for Fraizer to sleep forever!" Timber whimpers.

"Yeah... A Chesto Berry is what he needs!" PineCone says.

"Did you eat them all?" Lillian asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, oops..." PineCone says.

"But why?! You don't need them!" Lillian argues.

"Occasionally, I crave a dry tasting snack!" PineCone argues back.

"Poor little Fraizer..." Timber says.

Because PineCone ate all the Chesto berries, everybody just sits around guarding Fraizer. The hours tick by and, at one point, the group has to hide with Fraizer because a trainer is coming.

"I'll try harder next time..." PineCone says with a sigh, "If I weren't so greedy, we'd be done with this by now."

As soon as a Chesto berry ripens, PineCone plucks it from the tree with his teeth.

"Don't eat it!" Lillian warns.

"I won't," PineCone says, his voice muffled.

He spits the Chesto berry out and rubs it against Fraizer's paw pads. Fraizer springs awake almost instantly.

"PARAS IS POSSESSED!" Fraizer screeches, breathing heavily.

"Shh... Shhh... It's okay, kid... Is Paras the one who did this to you?" PineCone asks.

"Yeah, I don't think it wanted to..." Fraizer says, looking at his paws.

"We're so glad you're alright!" Timber cries out.

"We thought you were gone for good," Lillian says.

"Thanks for saving me, dad!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail happily.

"No problem, kid! A pack leader has got to do what a pack leader has got to do!" PineCone says, grinning.

Timber and Lillian rush Fraizer home to finish cleaning him up. PineCone returns to the woods. He hops up onto his rock and sighs.

The End!


	11. S1 E10: The Missing Pup!

Timber Mightyena wakes up and finds that Fraizer Leafeon Poochyena is not by her side. This is quite unusual because every morning before this, Fraizer was there.

"Up already...?" Timber asks, looking around.

Fraizer is nowhere to be seen.

"Fraizer?!" Timber calls out.

Lillian Mightyena raises her head from her paws and sees Timber searching around.

"What's happened?" Lillian asks, yawning.

"Fraizer's missing!" Timber cries out.

"Really?" Lillian asks, springing to her feet.

"You didn't eat him, did you?!" Timber asks, tackling her sister and pinning her down.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! No, I did not eat Fraizer! I think it would be quite obvious if I did!" Lillian says, rolling her eyes.

Timber gets off of her sister. Lillian gets up and shakes herself off.

"Where could he possibly be, then?!" Timber asks.

"Aw, look, Timber... He's not a baby anymore..." Lillian says, "He's a level 6 Poochyena! Usually, Poochyena set off younger than that!"

"But, Lillian! He's so little! What if something terrible has happened to him?" Timber asks, "Last time he was alone, he got put into a deep sleep!"

"I'm sure he has learned his lesson and won't let it happen again... He does have Run Away, remember?" Lillian asks.

"Oh! But what if a trainer has caught him and we shall never see him again?!" Timber asks, putting her paws up on Lillian's furry shoulders.

Lillian gently pushes Timber down.

"If he's been chosen by a trainer, that means he'll have someone to look after him... As much as it would hurt us, I'm sure a trainer could care for him better than we could..." Lillian says.

"No! I can't stand it! I must have Fraizer back!" Timber cries out.

"I miss him too..." Lillian says.

"We've got to look for him!" Timber insists.

"Maybe we should check with PineCone first. Perhaps Fraizer has just gone to visit his dad again," Lillian says.

Timber follows after Lillian eagerly as Lillian heads for the Petalburg Woods. When they arrive, they are all shocked to find that PineCone is not napping or eating! He's chasing his tail around in circles.

"Oh, heeeeeey!" PineCone says, stopping his pacing.

He pants and wipes sweat off of his forehead.

"Hey, PineCone! You seem to be in a good mood," Lillian says.

"That's right! I found out that chasing my tail makes me happy!" PineCone says.

He appears to have lost some weight since the group last met.

"...but why is Timber so sad?" PineCone asks.

"Fraizer is missing and we thought maybe he came to see you, but he isn't here..." Timber says.

"Oh! I haven't seen the little guy today!" PineCone says, frowning.

Timber cries.

"We have no idea where he could have gone off to..." Lillian says.

"I'll patrol the woods, if I find him, I'll take him home!" PineCone promises.

"Thanks!" Lillian says.

Timber just sighs loudly.

"Timber, he's going to help us find Fraizer... Everything is going to be okay..." Lillian says.

"But what if it isn't?! What if it isn't going to be okay?!" Timber asks.

"Maybe Cate has seen him!" PineCone suggests.

"Oh! I nearly forgot about Cate..." Timber says.

"Let's go find her and ask!" Lillian says, "Thanks again, PineCone!"

"Good luck!" PineCone cries out as they exit the woods.

"Where do you think Cate is?" Timber asks.

"I think she'd be on Route 111 in the desert," Lillian says.

"Let's go there, then!" Timber says.

Timber and Lillian wander across Hoenn, keeping their eyes open for signs of Fraizer. Once in the desert, the desert sand gets flung at them both, stinging their eyes and noses. The hot sand burns at their paw pads.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Timber asks, coughing.

"We're only going to be here for a short time..." Lillian says.

Through the sandstorm, a spiky yellow figure appears.

"Cate! Cate! It's us! Lillian and Timber!" Lillian cries out, coughing.

Cate comes bounding over.

"Oh my goodness! You both look horrible!" Cate cries out, "Come, let's get you guys out of the sand!"

Cate leads the Mightyenas back out of the desert and to the foot of the volcano.

"What were you guys thinking?! You aren't electric, rock, or ground types!" Cate scolds.

"We were just looking for you in case you've seen Fraizer around..." Lillian says, licking her raw paw pads.

"Your kid? Haven't seen him since we first met!" Cate says.

"He's missing!" Timber wails.

"Aw, sorry to hear that! But he wouldn't be in the desert!" Cate says, "I've adapted to the harsh environment!"

"Please, if you see Fraizer, tell him to come home!" Timber says, wiping some tears away.

"Sure thing! You guys be safe, you hear?!" Cate says.

She runs off quick as a lightning flash.

"Nobody has seen Fraizer..." Timber cries.

"I'm so sorry, Timber..." Lillian whispers, "Let's go home..."

Timber follows slowly after Lillian, tail tucked between her legs and head down. When they arrive, Fraizer is there!

"FRAIZER!" Timber cries out, running to greet the pup.

"Timber! Lillian!" Fraizer cries out, wagging his tail.

"Where were you?!" Timber asks.

"I was in the Rusturff Tunnel!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail, "There are these strange Pokémon there called Whismur!"

"That's actually not far from here!" Lillian remarks, "And yet we went all the way to Route 111!"

"I'm level 10, now! The Whismur encouraged me to battle them!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail, "I learned Babydoll Eyes!"

"Aw... How precious!" Timber says as Fraizer demonstrates.

"Meh, you cannot hurt anyone with that move..." Lillian grumbles.

"I'm so glad you're back! I thought I'd never see you again!" Timber wails.

"Next time, I'll let you know where I am going!" Fraizer says.

The End


	12. S1 E11: Route 119

The two Mightyenas, Lillian and Timber, have allowed Fraizer to go on a little trip on his own now that he is on level 10. It seems to Timber that only yesterday, she had found Fraizer's egg and hatched it. Though, in reality, it has been eleven days since he hatched.

Fraizer doesn't tell any of his pack-mates where he is headed to because not even he knows! For such a small kid, he manages to travel very far away! The Pokémon in the area Fraizer has traveled to are way stronger than he is, but since he has Run Away, he just escapes from everyone who challenges him.

"Hey, this place looks cool!" Fraizer calls out, snaking his way through extremely tall grass.

It begins to rain suddenly, drenching the Poochyena. However, being half grass type, he seems to be enjoying it.

"It doesn't rain like this back home!" Fraizer remarks.

"Hey kid!" a voice calls out.

Fraizer turns around and sees an Oddish is following him.

"What are you doing way out here?!" Oddish asks.

"I'm on an adventure!" Fraizer says.

"I'll have you know, it isn't easy to be a small Pokémon living on Route 119!" Oddish says.

"I had a feeling. There was a Linoone back there that nearly ate me," Fraizer says.

"...Linoone is as tall as both of us... I'm talking about the big big Pokémon!" Oddish says, hopping up and down.

"Gee, well, I live in a pack with two Mightyenas and a Leafeon. And one of the Mightyenas is constantly plotting to eat me..." Fraizer says.

"There are Sharpedo in the water and Peliper in the air!" Oddish cries out.

"Oh dear..." Fraizer says.

"At least you won't eat me..." Oddish says with a sigh.

Fraizer's stomach gurgles loudly. Oddish's face shrinks.

"Oh poop..." Oddish says.

Fraizer drools, realizing Oddish might make for a good snack. Oddish takes off running and is surprisingly fast for such a short stubby little Pokémon. Fraizer chases after Oddish, yipping and screeching excitedly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Oddish screams, running past the Weather Center.

Fraizer is quite a distance behind because Oddish had a head start. The other Pokémon stay out of the way, not wanting to get involved in such nonsense. Oddish crosses the bridge first. The bridge sways and creaks, but Oddish barely weighs anything so nothing bad happens.

"Come back here!" Fraizer cries out, approaching the bridge.

Oddish makes it to the other side as Fraizer steps foot on the bridge. Poochyena are much heavier than Oddish. The bridge creaks louder under Fraizer's weight.

"Uh oh..." Fraizer says, still trying to cross.

"Well, you're doomed," Oddish says, watching.

Fraizer, desperate for food suddenly, keeps on pressing forward. At about the center of the bridge, the securements give way and Fraizer plummets into the water below.

"AH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Fraizer wails.

Oddish just watches helplessly.

"Well, at least I didn't get eaten. Sorry, kid!" Oddish calls out.

Fraizer flails in the water, not knowing how to swim. The current drags him towards the waterfall.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" Fraizer cries out.

"I'll save you!" a deep voice calls out.

Right as Fraizer is about to fall over the edge, a Sharpedo leaps up and swallows Fraizer whole.

"Ack! I don't consider that saving me!" Fraizer grumbles.

"Well, if I meant to hurt you, I would have gnashed you," Sharpedo says.

"Thanks... Can you help me get home?" Fraizer asks.

"Part way, sure. I can't travel on land without a trainer, though," Sharpedo says.

"Thank you," Fraizer says, sighing.

"You're welcome..." Sharpedo says, "Hey, good thing the other Sharpedos didn't see you first! They'd have fainted you for sure!"

Sharpedo takes a round trip around Hoenn at a super fast speed.

"I assume you live near Little Root Town. That's typically where Poochyena come from," Sharpedo says.

"Hey, close enough. I actually live outside of Rustboro City," Fraizer says.

"Alright, this might hurt a bit..." Sharpedo says.

In less than a second, Fraizer gets ejected from the Sharpedo's belly and goes flying into land, crash landing.

"Ouch... Thanks!" Fraizer calls out.

"No problem, kid!" Sharpedo says.

Fraizer shakes himself dry and heads off to his home. Sharpedo swims away back to Route 119. To get to the field outside of Rustboro City, Fraizer must pass through the Petalburg Woods. PineCone wakes up, smelling how putrid Fraizer now smells.

"Yuck! Did somebody just leave a pile of decaying plants here?!" PineCone asks.

"Dad! Dad! Hi! It's just me!" Fraizer cries out, running over to greet PineCone.

"Ewies! You smell so bad! Timber isn't going to be happy!" PineCone says.

"I was inside of a Sharpedo!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"Great, go home and get cleaned!" PineCone says, wrinkling his nose.

"Thanks, bye, dad!" Fraizer says and runs home.

"Fraizer! You're home! And you smell horrible!" Timber cries out.

Fraizer retells the story of his entire adventure as Timber splashes him with water to clean him off. Lillian sits far away and listens, not wanting to be near Sharpedo puke.

The End!


	13. S1 E12: Baby Tree

"Fraizer! Lillian! Come see what I did!" Timber cries out, leaping and pouncing on her pack-mates.

Both Lillian and Fraizer were sleeping until they were abruptly awoken by Timber's craziness.

"Gee, Timber! I was having a good dream!" Lillian says and yawns.

"Me too," Fraizer says, blinking sleepily.

"Aw, but I did something!" Timber says, wagging her tail like crazy.

"Not another egg?" Lillian asks, tilting her head.

"No, no... Fraizer was special. I did not find another egg. You'll have to follow me to see what I did!" Timber says.

"Maybe it is breakfast?" Fraizer suggests to Lillian.

"Maybe..." Lillian says, getting off the ground.

Fraizer runs after Timber and Lillian follows Fraizer. Timber takes Fraizer and Lillian a long way away from their usual field to a muddy area.

"Oh... Where is it...?" Timber whines.

"You don't remember where you left your surprise? Oh great..." Lillian groans.

"No, no! It has got to be here!" Timber cries out.

The Leafeon Poochyena and the non-shiny Mightyena watch their shiny pack-mate as she frantically searches around.

"What exactly was it? Maybe one of us will see it..." Lillian suggests.

"Was it a Sitrus Berry?" Fraizer asks.

"No... I don't know..." Timber says.

She sniffs around for a little longer and eventually finds what she is looking for.

"Here! Here it is!" Timber calls.

Fraizer and Lillian approach and look down. In the ground is a tiny little plant.

"It's a baby tree!" Timber squeals.

"How did you do this?" Lillian asks.

"Well, I dug a little hole and pushed a seed into it. Then I covered it back up," Timber says.

The baby tree wriggles a little, growing towards the sun.

"Great job, Timber. Now you owe us breakfast," Lillian grumbles.

"Aww..." Timber says.

She turns and walks away from the baby tree, casting one more look at it.

"If only I could show mom and dad! They'd be proud!" Timber says over breakfast.

"Yeah, but your mom and dad are gone," Lillian says.

"Shhh! Our mom and dad! And they aren't gone for good!" Timber says.

"You have parents too?" Fraizer asks.

"Yeah. Everybody does," Timber says.

"I wish I could meet them," Fraizer says.

"Maybe one day... I just don't remember where they live," Timber says, sighing.

The next few days, Timber sneaks away before sunrise to visit her baby tree. However, on the tenth day, she finds the tree has died.

"Nooo! Baby tree!" Timber wails.

The tree had been doing so well, it's a surprise that it didn't make it. It didn't even show any signs of weakness on any of the days Timber visited. Now it is wilted and has lost all its leaves. Timber sits there and cries for awhile before returning home.

"Welcome back, Timber!" Lillian says, excitedly.

"Hey Lillian..." Timber mutters, looking droopy.

"Aw, what's the matter?!" Lillian asks.

Fraizer is perched on a rock, collecting sun for his head leaf.

"It's my tree... It died!" Timber wails, crying onto Lillian's shoulder.

"Oh no... I'm sorry, Timber. That does happen sometimes," Lillian says.

"It was doing so well!" Timber wails, sobbing loudly.

"Well... Maybe you can plant a new one. Or, maybe not. Maybe you can spend more time with Fraizer and I now," Lillian says.

Timber pulls away from Lillian, snarling.

"You must have killed it!" Timber accuses.

"Now, now, Timber. What would I want with your baby tree?" Lillian asks, smirking.

"You noticed I've been sneaking away to spend time with it! You got jealous!" Timber cries out.

"Jealous? Me?! Of a baby tree? Never!" Lillian says, laughing in Timber's face.

"You killed my tree!" Timber cries out angrily.

"Fight me!" Lillian cries out.

Timber uses Roar. Lillian laughs even harder.

"That's not an attack move!" Lillian teases, using Taunt, "Let's see what you've really got!"

Timber then uses Bite, causing Lillian to yelp. Lillian attacks back with Crunch. Fraizer becomes nervous as Timber shows signs of being severely injured.

"Lillian! Please! Don't faint Timber!" Fraizer cries out.

Timber uses Bite again. Lillian uses Crunch again and Timber growls and faints. Lillian stamps on Timber victoriously.

"Hah! I am way stronger than you! You'll never ever be as strong as me!" Lillian cries out.

"Noooooo!" Fraizer wails.

"Sorry you had to see that, kid. Meh, but I've beaten Timber so many times, I doubt I've gained very much experience from that battle," Lillian says.

"You are going to revive her, aren't you?" Fraizer asks, using Baby-doll Eyes on Lillian.

Lillian backs up, getting off of Timber's fainted body.

"Aren't you?" Fraizer asks, using Baby-doll Eyes again.

"Gah! Stop it! I cannot handle your adorable face!" Lillian cries out.

"Pwease..." Fraizer asks.

"Fine!" Lillian says.

She fetches a golden Oran berry and prepares it for Timber. Timber revives.

"Yay, Timber!" Fraizer cries out excitedly.

Timber smiles as Fraizer leaps up, licking her face over and over again.

"I'm sorry. Okay?" Lillian asks, "I promise not to do it again."

"I forgive you... And I understand, it was mean of me to keep wandering off when you guys needed me..." Timber says, hanging her head.

Lillian smiles, "You're sweet, Timber. Don't let anybody change that about you."

"Thanks," Timber says.

The End!


	14. S1 E13: Yummy Timber

"I'm so hungry!" Lillian whines one afternoon.

"Seriously, Lillian? We just ate!" Timber says.

Fraizer is half asleep with a half eaten Oran berry hanging out of his mouth. This is further proof that the pack just ate. Lillian continues to sit there whining.

"Look, if you're so hungry, then eat the Oran berry Fraizer didn't finish," Timber suggests.

"Oh! Great idea!" Lillian says.

She pads away from Timber and crouches near Fraizer.

"Hey kid... I'm gonna take that..." Lillian says.

She reaches over and snags the Oran Berry with her teeth.

"Don't eat too much," Timber says, teasingly.

Lillian gulps down the Oran berry half and licks her lips in delight.

"All good?" Timber asks, licking her own muzzle clean.

Lillian whirls around and examines Timber carefully.

"No... I have something else in mind," Lillian says, smirking.

"Y-you do? What could you possibly have in mind?" Timber asks, stopping her cleaning.

Her shiny fur twinkles under the afternoon sun. Lillian approaches, drooling.

"I think that I should eat you!" Lillian announces.

"Impossible! I'm the same size as you!" Timber cries out, looking panicked.

"I can make it work!" Lillian says, smirking some more.

"No! Please don't!" Timber cries out.

"Huh...?" Fraizer asks, waking up.

"Go back to sleep, Fraizer... This does not concern you!" Lillian says, not taking her eyes off of Timber.

"Oh... If you say so..." Fraizer says and yawns.

Lillian yawns back using her move, Yawn. Fraizer falls back asleep and Timber becomes drowsy.

"Perfect..." Lillian says.

"Please... Mercy..." Timber whimpers before falling asleep.

Lillian wags her tail and bends over Timber's sleeping form. She opens her jaws very wide and begins slurping Timber up like a noodle. Her belly swells, becoming very large to hold Timber's body. The last thing to enter Lillian's mouth is Timber's little blue nose. Afterwards, she burps.

"Now that was satisfying!" Lillian says, laughing a little.

She cannot go anywhere, though, because of how large her belly is so she just lays down.

"Maybe I should take a nap, too... It's not like I can go anywhere," Lillian says and yawns again.

Lillian rolls over into her back, her huge belly sticking up in the air, and she just falls asleep like that.

A little while later, Timber wakes up and realizes she's been eaten.

"Ah! Lillian! Spit me up!" Timber wails.

Lillian is fast asleep and does not hear Timber. Even if she had heard Timber, there is no way she'd want to give her up. Timber squirms and wriggles, trying to get Lillian's attention and also trying to escape from the acid that is building up in Lillian's stomach.

"LILLIAN!" Timber cries out.

Fraizer also wakes up and sees that Timber is in trouble.

"Oh no! Timber! You've been eaten!" Fraizer cries out.

He runs up to Lillian and Timber, but doesn't know what to do.

"How did she even manage this! You two are the exact same size!" Fraizer cries out.

"Get Lillian awake!" Timber pleads.

"Sure, I'll try," Fraizer says.

He walks around to Lillian's face.

"Yooo! Lillian! Wake up!" Fraizer cries out, pawing at her face.

"Mmm? No... I'm not ready to wake up yet..." Lillian mumbles.

"LILLIAN, YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Timber yells.

Lillian wakes up and stares at her huge belly.

"Oh yeah, I ate Timber," Lillian says, sticking her tongue out.

"Please, let her go..." Fraizer begs.

"But why?!" Lillian asks, pawing at Timber's face.

"You're hurting me!" Timber wails.

"You're tasty," Lillian says.

"No! Let me go!" Timber cries out.

"Fine, looks like I have to do this the hard way. Again," Fraizer grumbles.

He ties himself to a rock with a rope he found and then climbs into Lillian's mouth.

"Ow! That hurts!" Lillian whines.

"Well you should have thought before eating Timber!" Fraizer says.

Lillian gags, but Fraizer forces his way into her stomach. Lillian's stomach groans in protest, not used to stretching so far.

"Please! Get out, Fraizer! You're making things worse!" Lillian wails.

Fraizer's fluffy tail tickles Lillian's throat and she begins gagging again.

"No... no..." Lillian moans.

She then pukes up both Fraizer and Timber.

"Yay! I'm free! Thanks, Fraizer!" Timber says, licking Fraizer's face.

"I had to save you!" Fraizer says.

Lillian gets up and shakes herself.

"If I had it my way, I would have kept a hold on Timber," Lillian grumbles.

"Well you can't! It's wrong!" Fraizer argues.

"I don't think it is wrong," Lillian says, pointing her nose to the sky.

"It was wrong, Lillian. I'm very disappointed in you," Timber says.

"Aye... You aren't going to tell PineCone what I've done, are you?" Lillian asks.

"I should!" Timber says.

"Fine. I'm sorry..." Lillian says, "I suppose I should have controlled myself better."

"Okay, I forgive you," Timber says.

Lillian sighs and hangs her head.

The End!


	15. S1 E14: Flaming Goldeen

"Oof! Fraizer! You're getting heavy!" Lillian cries out as Fraizer plops down on her back early in the morning.

"Oops, sorry! I just wanted to ask if I could go to the Petalburg Woods today..." Fraizer says, sliding off of Lillian's back as she stands up.

Lillian looks at the pup and sighs, yawning.

"Okay... Fine... I'll notify Timber when she wakes up if you're not back by then," Lillian says.

She yawns again and stretches. Fraizer rolls around in the grass excitedly.

"Yay! Thank you!" Fraizer says.

"Tell PineCone I said hello," Lillian says as Fraizer heads off.

"Sure thing!" Fraizer says and runs off.

"Cute kid..." Lillian says as Fraizer disappears into the trees.

"Dad! Dad!" Fraizer cries out, squeezing past the thorns as usual.

"Hey, kid!" PineCone says, waking up.

"I came to ask you a question!" Fraizer says, "But first, Lillian says hi!"

"Heh... She does know she can come to the woods at any time, right?" PineCone asks, sitting up.

The early morning sun streams through the woods and both Fraizer and PineCone eagerly pounce on it. They burst out laughing when they realize they copied each other.

"Okay, now what was it you wanted to ask?" PineCone asks, taking most of the sunlight for himself.

"I was wondering if you had any training advice. I want to get to a higher level!" Fraizer says.

"Ah, do you?" PineCone asks.

"Desperately!" Fraizer says.

"Seems you are in a hurry to grow up. At level 13, you'll probably learn Quick Attack," PineCone says.

"Oh cool! In that case, I want to get to level 13!" Fraizer says.

PineCone smiles peacefully.

"Since you are half Grass Type, you'll probably have an easy time battling Water Type Pokémon," PineCone says, pawing playfully at Fraizer's head leaf.

"Oh boy! But... There isn't any water at my place..." Fraizer says.

"No worries. Just go to Petalburg City! There are Goldeen there!" PineCone says.

"Okay, thanks, dad!" Fraizer says.

"No problem, kid!" PineCone calls as Fraizer runs across the woods.

Fraizer runs along the shore down to Petalburg City.

"Alright! My name is Fraizer Poochyena Leafeon and I am ready to fight!" Fraizer cries out.

The water in one of the city ponds bubbles and a Goldeen surfaces.

"Oh boy... A child..." the Goldeen says.

"Hi! I'm trying to gain experience! Do you mind battling me?" Fraizer asks.

"Hmmm..." the Goldeen says, examining Fraizer's leaf.

"Please?" Fraizer asks.

"Fine. Don't be surprised if I win, though!" Goldeen says.

"I'll win. I'm a Dark/Grass Type!" Fraizer boasts.

The fight begins and Goldeen goes first because it is level 25. Goldeen uses Flame Charge! Fraizer freaks out, but doesn't get out of the way in time, taking a large amount of damage.

"Im...impossible!" Fraizer cries out, panting.

"Nothing is impossible!" Goldeen says, "I mean, look at you! You're half-Leafeon!"

"I... I guess..." Fraizer says, staggering.

Because Fraizer didn't take a turn, Goldeen uses Flame Charge again, ramming its flame covered body into Fraizer. Fraizer yelps and faints.

"Yay! I win!" Goldeen cries out.

Goldeen submerges once again, leaving Fraizer lying there. A speckled female Espeon finds Fraizer and picks him up by the scruff, gently carrying him away. She carries him right back to Lillian and Timber who have been waiting for the kid to return.

"I found this child... He's all burned up..." Espeon whispers.

Before either of the Mightyenas can say anything, the Espeon vanishes.

"That was weird... Poor Fraizer!" Lillian says.

"How could this happen to him?! He was getting so strong!" Timber wails.

"I don't know... but we should revive him," Lillian says.

Timber makes the purée and revives Fraizer again. He's still hurting from the Flame Charge, even after being revived.

"Ow..." Fraizer moans.

"What happened to you...?" Timber asks.

"I challenged a Goldeen... I thought I could beat one easily... Turns out, it knew Flame Charge..." Fraizer says.

"Impossible!" both Timber and Lillian cry out in unison.

"That's what I said... it told me that nothing is impossible..." Fraizer says.

"Some Espeon carries you back. Do you know her?" Timber asks.

"An Espeon...? No... I've never met an Espeon..." Fraizer says.

"Strange, because she knew we'd been raising you," Lillian says.

"Well... Espeon are Psychic," Timber says.

"Oh... Right..." Lillian says, "But strange, she knew this information..." Lillian says.

"Maybe we'll meet her one day," Fraizer suggests.

"Maybe!" Timber says.

The End!


	16. S1 E15: Fraizer's Secret Admirer

One sunny morning in Hoenn, Fraizer Poochyena goes out to find berries for breakfast.

"Let's see..." Fraizer says, the basket handle muffling his voice, "Timber loves Mago berries... Lillian loves Figy berries... I love... ALL berries..."

Fraizer drools and plucks a bunch of berries, placing them in his basket. He makes sure to include some Mago and some Figy berries. After this, he returns home, holding his basket up high.

"Ooh! Look at that young man! Is this truly the same Fraizer you hatched awhile ago?!" Lillian asks.

"That's him alright!" Timber says, wagging her tail.

Fraizer sets the basket down and grins.

"I'm back!" Fraizer says.

Lillian runs forward and licks Fraizer's cheek, surprising him.

"Ah! What was that?!" Fraizer asks.

"It was a kiss..." Lillian says and giggles.

"Eeee..." Fraizer says, "Okay."

Lillian plucks a Figy Berry from the basket with her teeth and sits down to enjoy it. Timber takes a Mago Berry.

"Thanks for getting my favorite berry," Timber says.

"No problem!" Fraizer says and chomps down on an Oran Berry.

Lillian leans over to whisper into Timber's ear.

"I'm really sorry, Timber..." Lillian whispers.

"Sorry? For what?" Timber asks.

"I kind of have a major crush on Fraizer..." Lillian whispers.

Timber's mouth falls open and she just stares wide-eyed at nothing.

"Lillian, that's my kid you're talking about," Timber says.

"I know... I know... That's why I apologized..." Lillian says and sighs.

"You aren't supposed to have a crush on him... We're supposed to be PineCone's girls," Timber says.

"I cannot help it... And besides, he reminds me a lot of PineCone..." Lillian says.

"Because that's his dad!" Timber says.

Fraizer looks up, berry juice smeared all over his face.

"What about my dad?" Fraizer asks, tilting his head.

"Nothing Boy Boy!" Lillian says.

"I'm not Boy Boy..." Fraizer mutters.

Lillian sighs, watching him. Timber frowns.

"It's not like he's actually your son, anyhow! You hatched him, but you said yourself, you have no idea where the egg came from. So, then, what harm is there?" Lillian asks.

Timber looks away, embarrassed.

"I lied, Lillian," Timber says.

Lillian remains quiet a moment and then stares at Timber.

"Wait... What?!" Lillian asks.

"I didn't want you to know..." Timber says, "Because I'm only level 18 and you're level 50..."

"...you're telling me that Fraizer is literally your son?!" Lillian asks.

"WHAT?!" Fraizer cries out.

"Yeah, sorry, Fraizer... I'm your mother..." Timber says.

Fraizer looks dazed a moment.

"Yeah... but... Err... So... I have a major crush on my nephew," Lillian says, ears going down.

"Yeah," Timber says, nodding.

"Oh poop..." Lillian says and sighs.

"Sorry," Timber says.

"I still can't help it! I love the guy!" Lillian says, clawing the ground.

"You forget we're Pokémon," Fraizer says.

"No I don't," Lillian says.

"Pokémon don't follow human rules. You can love me," Fraizer says, approaching.

"Aw, gee!" Lillian says.

"We're just animals after all!" Fraizer says, "Living out in the wild!"

Lillian licks Fraizer again.

"Then I will love you," Lillian says.

Timber sighs.

"The kid's growing up too fast..." Timber says.

The End


	17. S1 E16: Broken Wurmple

"This sure is a mighty strange world," Fraizer remarks, sitting in his usual field.

Timber and Lillian are sitting close to Fraizer. Because Fraizer is half Leafeon, he is capable of cleaning the air around himself. The sun shines onto Fraizer's head leaf and he takes a deep breath.

"You smell so nice..." Lillian compliments Fraizer.

Fraizer turns his head and stares at Lillian.

"You aren't about to eat me again, are you?!" Fraizer asks.

"No, no... I mean, you have this nice earthy smell to you..." Lillian says.

"Oh, thanks!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"Hey... Is that a Wurmple?" Timber asks, pointing to something behind Fraizer.

"I don't know... Aren't Wurmple supposed to be pink?" Lillian asks.

"Huh?" Fraizer asks, turning around suddenly.

Sitting in the grass behind him is a Wurmple that is mostly brown, but its underbelly is black.

"Yikes!" Fraizer cries out, leaping up.

"'Sup?" the Wurmple asks.

"Why aren't you pink?" Fraizer asks.

"Why you have leaf?" the Wurmple asks.

"Why do I have a leaf? Because I am special!" Fraizer says.

"Me special," the Wurmple says.

"Eeee... I can tell," Fraizer says.

"Fight?" the Wurmple asks.

"Okay!" Fraizer says.

Fraizer uses Baby-doll Eyes on Wurmple. Wurmple lunges and ends up biting its own tail over and over again.

"Oh... Uh... Are you alright...?" Fraizer asks.

"Gotcha! Gotcha!" Wurmple cries out, biting its tail.

"You might want to fight someone else, Fraizer..." Lillian says.

"Yeah..." Fraizer says.

"Wait. Where you go?" Wurmple asks.

"I can't fight you... It's not fair..." Fraizer says.

"Oh. Fine," Wurmple says and stops biting itself.

"Where did you come from?" Fraizer asks.

"Some place," Wurmple says.

"Can you get home on your own?" Fraizer asks.

"Yah," Wurmple says.

"Then go home," Fraizer says.

"'Kay then," Wurmple says and starts walking in circles.

"Oh..." Fraizer says.

"The poor thing..." Timber says.

"It's broken!" Lillian exclaims.

"I'll help. It probably came out of the Petalburg Woods!" Fraizer says.

Wurmple continues walking in circles until Fraizer picks it up gently in his mouth.

"Hey, put down," Wurmple says.

"I'm taking you home," Fraizer says, trying not to bite the spiny worm.

Fraizer walks away holding Wurmple until he reaches the Petalburg Woods where he sets the bug down.

"This home? Good, great," Wurmple says.

"You're welcome!" Fraizer calls as he leaves the woods.

It is uncertain if that oddly colored Wurmple really belongs in the woods or not, but one thing is for certain, it is strange!

The End!


	18. S1 E17: Kisses for Fraizer

SLUUUUUUUURRPPPPP! Fraizer awakens to Lillian licking his face.

"Gah! Lillian!" Fraizer complains.

"Hi, Fraizer! It's time to get up!" Lillian says, wagging her tail.

It is a recent development that Lillian Mightyena has fallen in love with Fraizer Poochyena Leafeon. Timber was shocked at first, but she seems to be okay with it now.

Fraizer yawns, stretches, and sits up. Lillian then licks him again, nearly taking off his head leaf.

"Lillian, please... You're going to damage my leaf..." Fraizer says.

"Aw, but I love you so much!" Lillian says.

"If you love him, give him space," Timber says.

Lillian pouts and turns away.

"Fine..." Lillian says.

"So... What's for breakfast today?" Fraizer asks.

"Right... Breakfast..." Timber says.

"Wasn't it your turn?" Lillian asks.

"Yeah, I just forgot..." Timber says, "Oops..."

"Well, let's all go out berry hunting," Lillian suggests.

"Yay!" Fraizer says, jumping into the air.

Lillian smirks and pounces on Fraizer, holding him down and licking him over and over again.

"Ah, no!" Fraizer wails.

"Lillian! Stop!" Timber growls.

"Why?!" Lillian asks.

"How can we go berry hunting if you're too busy licking Fraizer?" Timber asks.

"Oh... Right..." Lillian says.

Her stomach growls loudly,

"Yeah, I'm ready to find breakfast," Lillian says.

"Good, let's go!" Timber says.

The Pokémon trio heads off to find berries to eat. The first spot they try, they have to turn around because PineCone had just eaten all the berries already.

"I sure hope you don't grow up like that," Lillian says.

"Hah hah... Who knows?" Fraizer says.

The second place they stop at has plenty of berries today so they decide to eat there. After eating, Fraizer has berry juice all over his face. Lillian leans over and starts licking the juice off of his face.

"Why must you do this?" Fraizer asks.

"How else can I show how much I love you?!" Lillian whines.

"I told you earlier, Lillian. Give Fraizer some space," Timber says.

Lillian sighs and stares longingly at Fraizer. Now she feels very sad.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Lillian asks.

"I forgive you," Fraizer says.

"I didn't mean to upset you..." Lillian says.

"Honestly, Lillian..." Fraizer says.

He then leans forward and licks her chest fluff because that is all he can reach.

"I understand," Fraizer says.

"Thank you..." Lillian says.

Timber sits and watches, a chill goes down her spine. She can sense something, though she is not sure what it could mean. Dark clouds loom in the distance...

The End


	19. S1 Finale Part 1

Lillian Mightyena wakes up before the break of dawn and sits in the field. Timber the shiny Mightyena and her son, Fraizer, who happens to be half Leafeon, are both still fast asleep. It will be awhile until they get up.

Lillian watches them a moment and sighs quietly. Her heart is filled with an unshakable sadness. How is it that the younger Mightyena has a child and she still remains childless?

Lillian looks up at the sky, which is still pretty dark. The stars twinkle welcomingly and Lillian stands, greeting them. With one last glance at her pack-mates, Lillian turns and leaves.

Quickly, Lillian's feet take her away to the sea shore outside of Meteor Falls. This is where she helped Fraizer escape from the belly of a Magikarp. Although it has been weeks since then, the memory comes back fresh into Lillian's mind.

"Oh Fraizer... I'm going to miss you... I hope you can forgive me..." Lillian whispers, even though she is too far away for Fraizer to hear.

Dark clouds begin to roll over the sky which was just finally starting to become light. Rain falls, soaking the earth and the sad Mightyena. Lillian turns her eyes to the sky in wonder as lightning begins to flash.

Something seems different about the lightning this time. It feels more threatening this time around as it strikes all around Lillian. A large bolt strikes very close to her, causing her already spiky fur to stick up even further.

"Cate...? Is that you causing all this lightning?" Lillian asks, remembering her Jolteon friend.

"No... I am not Cate," a deep voice calls out.

Out of the darkness comes a black Raikou with golden stripes. Raikou is usually 6'03", but this one appears to be closer to ten feet! The huge black Raikou hesitates a moment because of Lillian's Intimidate ability.

"Who are you?" Lillian asks.

"I am known as The Monster," the dark Raikou says.

"Well... Nice to meet you..." Lillian says with a sigh.

"Why are you here alone?" The Monster asks.

"Well, you see... I kind of just ran away from my pack..." Lillian says.

"I see... Why have you done this?" The Monster asks.

"I'm not good enough to be part of the pack anymore... I'm useless! All I've ever done is cause trouble... I haven't even contributed to enlarging the pack... My little sister has a child and I still have none!" Lillian cries.

The Monster lays down.

"I think you're good enough," The Monster says.

"R...really...?" Lillian asks, looking up at the huge tiger with big tearful eyes.

"Indeed! Even if your pack cannot see your value, I can. I respect you," The Monster says.

"Aw, gee! Thanks!" Lillian says, then she quickly lowers her head, "I still have to get out of here, though..."

"Come with me. I will teach you everything you need to know and help you reach your full potential. You are amazing," The Monster says.

"Yes! I will take your offer!" Lillian says.

"Very nice... I'm heading to Sinnoh now, climb on my back," The Monster says.

Lillian climbs up onto The Monster's back and he stands up. Lillian looks around, having a better vantage point from this height.

"Wow..." Lillian says.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Hang on tight!" The Monster calls out.

Lillian hangs on as The Monster rises into the air, teleporting away in a bolt of lightning. Aside from the huge paw prints in the sand and the smaller set beside it, there is now no sign that Lillian had been there. It is as though she vanished into thin air.

By the time Timber and Fraizer wake up, the storm has passed. The sun is shinning brightly, making the dew drops shine like diamonds. Lillian is long gone.


	20. S1 Finale Part 2

The sun shines warmly onto Timber and Fraizer's sleeping forms. Timber awakens first, taking a deep breath of the damp air. She blinks her tired blue eyes and then gazes lovingly at her child.

"Fraizer, it is morning time," Timber says, gently licking Fraizer awake.

Fraizer yawns loudly and wakes up. Timber looks around, expecting to see Lillian. Lillian is not there. Timber frowns.

"Lillian? Hey, Lillian?" Timber calls.

Lillian cannot answer as she is far from home. Timber doesn't know this, though. She suspects Lillian must have gone off for some early morning hunting.

"Well, Fraizer, looks like Lillian is off getting breakfast," Timber says.

"Oh boy! I wonder what she'll bring us today!" Fraizer says.

Timber sniffs the ground where Lillian had slept. The rain has washed away her scent, leaving behind just a wet earth scent. Timber sighs and looks up at the sky.

"She left before the storm," Timber says.

A chill runs down her spine as she mentions the storm. The storm! That foreboding storm!

"Mom? Are you alright?" Fraizer asks.

"I don't know... I suddenly have this strange feeling..." Timber says, whining and pacing.

"Lillian will come back! She always does!" Fraizer says, trying to be optimistic.

"But what if she doesn't come back?! What if something bad has happened to her?!" Timber asks.

"Is this how you reacted when I went away for a little while?" Fraizer asks, tilting his head.

"Yeah... Maybe you are right..." Timber says.

"She should be back soon," Fraizer says.

The time passes, though, and Lillian does not come home. Fraizer and Timber are both hungry because they were expecting breakfast. Timber cries out.

"Where is my sister?! Something has happened!" Timber wails.

"Maybe my dad has seen her," Fraizer suggests, "Or Cate, or that weird Espeon, wherever she went..."

"We must ask! I can't bare the thought that she's out there somewhere in big trouble!" Timber says.

Timber Mightyena and Fraizer Poochyena Leafeon travel to the Petalburg Woods to speak to PineCone first as he is the easiest to reach. PineCone has just finished breakfast and is cleaning his fur of berry juices.

"PineCone!" Timber says.

"Oh hey! Timber! And Fraizer!" PineCone says.

"Lillian is missing!" Timber says.

"She's level 50, I doubt you need to worry at all!" PineCone says, smiling.

"Her scent is gone, that means she left before the storm last night!" Timber says.

"Ah, yes, the storm... I needed a nice watering!" PineCone says, smiling harder.

"She could be anywhere by now!" Timber says.

"Don't be so upset..." PineCone says, leaping down from his rock.

He kisses Timber.

"We thought she was getting breakfast for us!" Fraizer adds in.

"That does sound like something she'd do..." PineCone says.

"I just don't know what to do! I feel so empty without her! Doesn't she know she's important to me?!" Timber asks.

"Perhaps not..." PineCone says and sighs, "Our pack just isn't the same without her. We need her back."

Fraizer and PineCone attempt to cheer Timber up as she won't stop crying. She cries so much that she soaks both the boys. Lillian's disappearance has left a gap in her heart...


	21. S1 Finale Part 3

"We must do something!" Timber declares.

"Yeah, we can't just sit around and mope! We need to look for Lillian!" Fraizer says.

"How? Did she leave any clues?" PineCone asks.

"Excellent question, PineCone. I'm glad you asked," a voice says.

An Espeon dressed in a neat suit and tie appears from the bushes.

"How do you know my name?!" PineCone asks, "I don't know you!"

"I'm psychic. I read your mind. Anyhow, I've been listening in on your conversation," the Espeon says.

"Are you that Espeon that rescued me?" Fraizer asks, tilting his head.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no! That was not me!" the Espeon says.

"Okay," Fraizer says, "You just seem familiar..."

"I can use my psychic powers to locate your missing friend," the Espeon says.

"Could you really?" Timber asks.

"Absolutely!" Espeon says.

"Then please do!" Timber says.

"Okay... Let's see... There were plenty of footprints, but all of them have been washed away by the storm... Two sets of foot prints were at the beach... Those also got washed away... What this tells me is that she must not have been alone!" Espeon says.

"She wasn't?" Timber asks.

"Huh... strange... I wonder who was with her..." Fraizer says.

"It wasn't any of you guys?" Espeon asks.

"Absolutely not! Fraizer and I were both asleep when it happened," Timber says.

"I've been in the woods this whole time. I did not step foot on that beach," PineCone says.

"Which means it must have been a stranger!" Espeon says, "Follow me!"

Everyone follows after the Espeon down to the shore off of Meteor Falls. As Espeon stated, the foot prints have washed away.

"If there was a scuffle, it must not have been a big one as the sand is still orderly. She must have left willingly," Espeon says.

Fraizer sniffs at the ground and his hair starts sticking up. Espeon studies him a moment.

"Kid, you've just discovered an important lead!" Espeon says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fraizer asks, his fur sticking up even more.

"There must have been an electric type involved! The way your hair sticks up tells me there is a lot of electricity here!" Espeon says.

"Whoa... Cool!" Fraizer says, "You're really good at this!"

"Electric type, huh? Was it Cate? Did Cate kidnap Lillian?" PineCone asks.

"Hmmm... if she did... what was her motive?" Espeon asks.

"There isn't a reasonable explanation for why Cate would take off with Lillian! It doesn't make sense!" Timber cries out.

"Should we go ask?" Espeon asks.

"She lives in the desert..." Timber says.

"Oof! Ouch! Owies! I don't want to go there!" PineCone says.

"I can make a shield out of psychic energy, PineCone," Espeon says, smiling.

"Oh! Okay... Maybe..." PineCone says, "Let me get a snack first..."

Before anyone can say anything, PineCone bounds away to a plot of berry trees. He eats one and stores a few more.

"There," PineCone says.

"You always do need your snacks," Espeon says.

"Aye!" PineCone yelps.

The group heads off quickly to the desert to look for Cate. As promised, Espeon creates a shield, protecting them from the harsh sand.

"Cate! Cate! Where are you?!" Timber calls.

"It's us! Your friends!" PineCone calls.

A flash of lightning occurs and Cate shows up.

"Oh, hey!" Cate says.

"We have something important to ask you about," Espeon says, looking very serious.

"Huh? What could you possibly have to ask...? I've been here for a long time, I haven't done anything!" Cate says.

"Did you kidnap Lillian?" Timber asks.

"No! Of course not! She's a much higher level than me, she'd probably eat me!" Cate says with a laugh.

"She's telling the truth," Espeon says with a sigh.

"What? Has Lillian gone missing just as Fraizer did awhile ago?" Cate asks.

"Yeah, but this time she isn't anywhere!" Timber says.

"Nobody has seen her... But we tracked her down to the shore where we discovered an electric type was involved in her disappearance," PineCone says.

"Hmm... Wasn't me... Electric types are pretty fast, so they could be anywhere by now," Cate says.

"I know... That's why I'm worried..." Timber says.

"Espeon, can't you scan the region for signs of Lillian?" Fraizer asks.

"I could, but that will take a lot of energy..." Espeon says.

"Well, then, get out of the desert so you can dispel your shield. I wish you luck in finding Lillian!" Cate says.

"Thank you!" Timber calls out.

Espeon leads the group out of the desert and dispels their shield. They take a few breaths and then start the search. Invisible waves emit from Espeon's mind as the process begins. The waves scan every nook and cranny of Hoenn.

"Lillian is not anywhere in the Hoenn region..." Espeon declares.

"WHAT?!" the group exclaims.

"She's gone! She must have went to another region!" Espeon says.

"Hey! Hey! I can help!" a Wingull cries out, circling and then landing.

"Wingull! What do you know about the disappearance of Lillian?" Espeon asks.

"I saw through the storm, a huge black Raikou was talking to a Mightyena!" Wingull exclaims.

"Raikou?! What was Raikou doing way out here? And why was it black?!" Espeon asks.

"I have no idea. I did overhear him mention Sinnoh!" Wingull says.

"Oh my goodness! This is exactly the information we needed!" Espeon cries out.

"I've been to Sinnoh! Allow me to lead the way!" Wingull says.

"But... I can't swim!" Fraizer cries.

"I'll help you," Espeon says.

"Aw, thanks!" Fraizer says.

With help from Espeon and Wingull, the group heads north to Sinnoh. How Espeon is swimming with a suit on, nobody knows.

"Welcome to Sinnoh! The coldest known region!" Wingull announces.

"Oh great..." PineCone mutters.

"You have plenty of insulation, PineCone," Timber says.

"Hey! Stop calling me fat!" PineCone whines.

The Espeon shakes its head.

"Allow me to use my psychic search. We don't know anyone here so we cannot ask anyone..." Espeon says.

As Timber and PineCone dry themselves off, Espeon searches.

"Hey... I'm getting a faint reading from the mountain!" Espeon says.

"Oh dear! Your friend is on Mount Coronet!" Wingull says, "She'll be frozen solid by now!"

"Oh no!" Timber wails, "My poor sister!"

"We better hurry, then!" Espeon says.

Frantically, the group makes their way from the shore to the mountain. The adrenaline keeps them moving when they otherwise would have been worn out from traveling so far, especially after such a long swim. They push their way through a cave and emerge on the freezing mountain.

"LILLIAN! LILLIAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Timber cries out.

"YOU'RE NOT FROZEN ARE YOU?!" PineCone asks.

The freezing cold wind strikes them very hard, causing them to shudder.

"Here, I'll protect you!" Espeon says and puts up a shield again.

The hail strikes the shield and falls away, unable to damage to group.

"How can anything live up here?!" Fraizer asks, sneezing.

"I don't know... but this is no place for a Mightyena..." Espeon says.

After searching for awhile, they come across a large hunk of ice. Frozen inside the ice chunk is Lillian! Timber recognizes her right away thanks to the marking on her forehead.

"There she is! She's frozen!" Timber cries out, dashing out of the shield and over to her sister.

"Timber! Come back! You'll freeze too!" Espeon yells.

"I must help her!" Timber says, whining.

She tries to press her fluffy body against the ice, but it does no good... She starts becoming very cold as well.

"L...Lillian... P...Please..." Timber moans, shivering.

"Hey, Timber! Don't freeze! I got something that can help Lillian!" PineCone announces.

PineCone also leaves the shield, leaving Fraizer and Espeon together. He pulls out a fat yellow berry with rings on it.

"This Aspear Berry was suppose to be my snack, but it can defrost Lillian," PineCone says.

Timber doesn't respond, starting to ice over as well. PineCone quickly breaks the berry in half with a sharp leaf. He then drizzles the juice over both Mightyenas. The two Mightyenas defrost instantly.

"M...Monster...?" Lillian whispers, still sort of out of it.

Espeon and Fraizer approach, bringing the shield with them.

"Lillian, it's us! We came to find you!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"No... I..." Lillian mutters.

"We need you! Please, you've got to come with us back to Hoenn!" Timber pleads, "You're important to us!"

"Important... I want... I want to be..." Lillian says and sighs.

"Come home, we can talk of this later..." Timber says.

"I have worth?" Lillian asks, looking like she's about to cry.

"Of course you do!" Timber says.

"Lillian, they were worried sick about you. They searched everywhere in Hoenn for you," Espeon says.

"I... I will come home... I want to go home..." Lillian says, "...take me home..."

Lillian faints from exhaustion, but the group works together to transport her safely home.

The End!


	22. S2 E1: Laura the Skitty

"Lillian?" Timber Mightyena calls.

"Yeah?" Lillian Mightyena responds.

Timber smiles. Just knowing Lillian is still there brings her comfort. It was just the other day that she had woken up to find that Lillian had run away. Lillian's disappearance had resulted in a mad dash to Sinnoh and up a snowy mountain.

"You never did tell me... How did you wind up on Mount Coronet?" Timber asks.

Lillian winces and looks away. The memory pains her greatly. She remains silent.

"Lillian?" Timber asks.

Lillian doesn't respond.

"Please tell me... I'm your sister... I want to know..." Timber says.

"It hurts, Timber! I was deceived, okay? But maybe I was just foolish... I thought I knew what was happening, but I never really did!" Lillian says, "He left me on my own... He didn't keep his promise to me!"

"I'm so sorry..." Timber says, pressing herself against her sister.

"I wanted to be important... I wanted to be good enough... That Raikou promised me he'd teach me everything if I followed him..." Lillian says.

Fraizer sits nearby, listening in to the conversation. A Skitty shows up and sits beside him.

"Hello!" Skitty says.

"Oh! Who are you?" Fraizer asks.

"My name is Laura! What's yours?" Skitty asks.

"I'm Fraizer!" Fraizer says.

"Nice to meet you, Fraizer!" Laura says, "I want to play! Want to play?"

"I was listening to my pack-mates speak, actually..." Fraizer says.

"Oh... They're adults though... Why listen in to adult conversation when you can play like the kid you are?" Laura asks.

"You have a point," Fraizer says, "Okay, let's play!"

Fraizer and Laura take to running around the field. Laura leads and Fraizer follows, leaping over Nincada and other Pokémon that are trying to mind their own business.

"Tag!" Fraizer cries out, gently biting Laura's tail before running off.

"Ooh! I'll get you!" Laura cries out, laughing.

The running continues with Fraizer in the lead now and Laura on his tail. Eventually, Fraizer becomes tired and the still energetic Laura leaps on him, smashing his face into the ground.

"Ah! I got you!" Laura mews.

"Oh! That hurts!" Fraizer yelps.

Laura gets off of Fraizer.

"Fraizer?" Laura asks.

"Yeah?" Fraizer responds.

"Can we be friends? I mean... I know... I'm a cat and you're a dog...but I really want to be your friend! You're a lot of fun!" Laura says.

"Aw, of course I'll be your friend!" Fraizer says, wagging his floofy tail.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Laura mews, leaping around like crazy.

"Careful... You might hurt yourself by jumping around like that!" Fraizer says, chuckling.

"I... I'm so excited! I think I'm about to burst!" Laura squeals.

A burst of purple liquid squirts out of nowhere and soaks Fraizer.

"Uh oh..." Laura says, suddenly realizing her mistake.

"W-What have you done to me...? Ugh... I don't feel so good..." Fraizer moans.

"I accidentally used Toxic!" Laura cries out, "I didn't mean to! Honestly!"

"I need... I need..." Fraizer moans as he staggers dizzily.

Every step he takes makes him feel worse. Eventually, he just lays down and curls up, whimpering.

"Fraizer!" Laura cries, running up to him again.

"Help..." Fraizer whispers.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Laura yells.

Lillian and Timber both come running.

"Oh my goodness! My baby!" Timber wails.

"What's happened to him?!" Lillian asks, "Point me to who did this! I'll rip them to shreds!"

Laura steps back nervously. She gulps loudly.

"YOU!" Lillian snarls.

"EIYEEEEEEE!" Laura squeals and runs off.

Lillian dashes after her, leaving Timber behind with Fraizer.

"Poor boy... You look so ill..." Timber whispers, gently nuzzling Fraizer.

"It hurts..." Fraizer moans.

"Pecha berry... I need a Pecha berry to cure you..." Timber says.

Fraizer continues moaning and groaning in pain so Timber runs off to fetch a Pecha berry. Luckily, there are plenty of Pecha berries nearby so she takes one. PineCone emerges from the woods at that moment.

"Oh hey, Timber!" PineCone says.

Timber sets the Pecha berry down a moment.

"Fraizer got poisoned by a Skitty..." Timber says.

"Say what?! That's not a move Skitty usually has!" PineCone says.

"I know...but it happened..." Timber says.

"Is he alone?" PineCone asks.

"Yeah... Lillian ran off after the Skitty," Timber says.

"You better get back to him quick! A poisoned Poochyena is an easy target for trainers!" PineCone says.

"Right... See you later," Timber says and picks her Pecha berry up again.

She returns to Fraizer and feeds him the berry. Just as he recovers, still weakened from the effects, Lillian returns.

"Hah! I taught that cat a lesson!" Lillian says, licking her lips.

"Please help me!" Laura cries out.

"What?! What'd you do to her?!" Fraizer asks.

Lillian smirks and prods her belly.

"I decided to have her as a snack as punishment!" Lillian says.

"She didn't mean to poison me! Please spit her up!" Fraizer begs.

"No way!" Lillian says.

Laura paws helplessly at Lillian's belly, wanting to get free.

"Nobody messes with Fraizer and gets away with it!" Lillian says.

"I can take care of myself! Now let her go!" Fraizer yells, shaking in exhaustion.

"Fine. I'll cut you a deal. I will let the Skitty go, but not right now," Lillian says.

"Fine... Be like that... You better not hurt her, though!" Fraizer snorts.

"She deserves it..." Lillian mutters.

Though, to please Fraizer, Lillian makes sure to go easy on Laura ad allows her to go free. The frightened kitten runs and runs, not wanting to be anywhere near the Mightyenas again.

The End!


	23. S2 E2: Dr Fraizer

Fraizer Poochyena Leafeon toddles into the field with a large bag tied around himself. Timber and Lillian were taking a nap, but at the sound of the kid's foot steps, they both woke up. They study him a moment, look at each other in confusion and then continue staring at Fraizer.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Timber asks.

"I'm a doctor now! Doctor Fraizer PineCone's son!" Fraizer announces.

"Aw! How cute!" Timber squeals.

"Eh... If it were anyone other than Fraizer, I'd be really upset. But... I can live with this," Lillian says, yawning.

"So, you two are my patients!" Fraizer says, beaming.

"Oh yeah? Who taught you how to be a doctor?" Lillian asks.

"Nobody! I just decided it a few minutes ago when I found this bag abandoned!" Fraizer says.

"Oh, wow... Umm... Timber, your son is a thief..." Lillian says.

"Not my fault! I didn't teach him that!" Timber says.

Fraizer wags his tail.

"Well, show us what you've got!" Timber says.

"Okay, well... I can preform an examination!" Fraizer says, "Lay down, Lillian!"

"Oh! Uh... Which way?" Lillian asks, embarrassed.

"On your back," Fraizer says.

"If you insist," Lillian says and rolls over onto her back.

Timber giggles and watches as Fraizer prods Lillian with his nose and paws. He gently applies pressure to Lillian's belly and she bursts out laughing like a maniac, causing Fraizer to jump back in surprise.

"Yikes!" Fraizer says.

"Is that part of your examination?" Timber asks.

"What?" Fraizer asks.

"Leaping back afraid of the patient?" Timber asks.

"Well... Not really, but Lillian startled me!" Fraizer says, defending himself.

"Oops, my bad... It just tickled!" Lillian says.

"Well, you look fine, but let's try out some of my doctor tools," Fraizer says.

"Uh oh..." Lillian says.

"Careful, Fraizer..." Timber says.

"Here's this thingy..." Fraizer says, pulling out a thermometer, "I think it goes in your..."

Fraizer thrusts the thermometer and Lillian screams.

"...like that, I think..." Fraizer says.

"Oh dear... Somehow this doesn't look right..." Timber says, covering her eyes with a furry arm.

"You hurt me, Fraizer! Now remove this awful stick right away!" Lillian wails.

"Gee... I guess I didn't get it right on my first try..." Fraizer says and takes back the thermometer.

"Maybe not be so forceful?" Timber suggests.

"Or not using that at all!" Lillian says.

"Right... Okay, Timber! Your turn!" Fraizer says.

"I'm not going to allow you to use that thermometer on me," Timber says.

"Well, I got something else in mind anyways..." Fraizer says.

"Okay, go for it," Timber says.

"Here's a shiny object! And you're a shiny Pokémon, so I think this suits you well!" Fraizer says.

He pulls a syringe and needle out of the bag. It glimmers in the sunlight.

"I don't feel like that's a good idea either..." Timber says, gulping nervously.

Fraizer injects whatever was in the syringe into Timber's leg, causing her to whine in pain.

"I was being gentle..." Fraizer says.

"It burns!" Timber cries out, licking her arm where Fraizer pricked her.

"I have no idea what that was, but it's in this bag so it must be good and helpful!" Fraizer says.

"Go! Take that horrible bag elsewhere!" Lillian growls.

"Aw... Okay... I'll go be doctor elsewhere..." Fraizer says.

He grabs his bag and slowly walks away. He heads to the Petalburg Woods and finds his dad.

"Dad! Guess what?!" Fraizer calls out.

"What is it?" PineCone asks.

"I'm a doctor now! I've already had two patients!" Fraizer announces.

"Great job, kid!" PineCone says.

"Can you be my patient now?" Fraizer asks.

"Alright," PineCone says, sitting down.

Fraizer pulls out a stethoscope and starts listening to PineCone's heart. He smiles and moves the stethoscope microphone to PineCone's belly. PineCone giggles because the cold metal tickles him through his fur.

"Well, you certainly need to lose weight, I can tell you that for sure!" Fraizer says.

"I'm trying!" PineCone whines.

"By keeping your berry stash as well filled as possible?" Fraizer asks.

"They taste good, okay?" PineCone says.

"Okay, let me check your paws for splinters!" Fraizer says.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you... This kid has been hurting people with that bag," a Wurmple says.

"Have you?" PineCone asks.

"Well... I attempted to take Lillian's temperature and I gave Timber a shot of something or other..." Fraizer admits.

PineCone sighs loudly.

"Fraizer... No. Go put that bag away. You aren't ready to be a doctor!" PineCone scolds.

"I'm sorry, dad..." Fraizer says.

He takes the bag and goes to return it.

The End!


	24. S2 E3: Green Rain

"Looks like a storm is brewing," Lillian Mightyena mutters, "Better not be that darned Raikou..."

Timber Mightyena glances at her sister, picking up on the anxiety in her voice.

"I'm sure it's just a regular storm... Why would that traitor want to come back anyhow?" Timber says.

"I suppose you're right..." Lillian says and stands up, stretching.

Fraizer Poochyena Leafeon is sitting on a rock again. He seems to have taken a liken to sitting on sun warmed rocks. His red orange eyes are pointed skyward, watching the billowing clouds.

"Fraizer? What's up?" Timber asks.

"The clouds have covered up my sun... I wanted the warmth and it was taken from me... Though... Perhaps... It will bring me some rain?" Fraizer asks, tilting his head.

"Yes, I believe it will," Timber says.

"Will you get off that rock and join us?" Lillian asks.

"Huh? Oh, I guess so... It isn't very warm anymore anyways..." Fraizer says.

He yawns loudly and joins his pack-mates on the ground. Tailow, Swellow, Chatot, and Wingull all fly up from the Petalburg Woods. They call loudly to each other, discussing the sudden storm.

PLIP!

The first drop of rain falls on the rock Fraizer was just sitting on. Curiously, Fraizer approaches, sniffing the raindrop as it rolls down the surface of the stone. Fraizer lifts his head to look back at his pack-mates.

More rain begins to fall as Fraizer stares, mouth-open wide-eyed.

"It's green!" Fraizer announces.

"What?!" both Timber and Lillian exclaim.

Indeed, the rain is very green!

"What could this possibly mean?!" Timber asks, ducking and hiding under her sister.

Lillian glances at Timber as Timber's fluffy tail smacks her across the face.

"Gosh! Be careful!" Lillian says.

Lightning flashes frantically. The thunder roars as the green rain falls. Fraizer continues watching, unsure what to make of the situation. Puddles of green liquid form in the grass. A few Surskits appear and dance in the puddles.

Fraizer approaches the bugs which are as big as he is if you don't count the extra height his leaf gives him.

"Hi! We love the rain!" one of the Surskits says.

"Why is it green?" Fraizer asks.

"We have no clue! But it is just as fun as usual!" a second Surskit says.

"Does it taste different?" Fraizer asks.

They sip a drop each from the puddle.

"It's sweet!" they exclaim together.

"Sweet green rain?" Fraizer asks.

He lowers his muzzle to the water and slurps it.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

The Surskit scream and flee as Lillian lunges at them.

"Ah! Come back!" Lillian whines, "I was only playing!"

"No, you were trying to eat them," Fraizer says, frowning at Lillian.

"Fine. Whatever..." Lillian says, "I'm hungry."

"Have some water?" Fraizer offers.

Lillian slurps up an entire puddle's worth of the sweet green water and burps in Fraizer's face. Fraizer topples over.

"Oh, goodness! Excuse me!" Lillian says, putting a paw to her mouth.

"Wow, okay," Fraizer says and gets up.

It continues raining green rain for a few hours and the pack drinks the sweet fluid.

"This is great! I wonder if it will ever happen again?" Fraizer asks, wagging his tail.

"Hopefully..." Lillian says, grinning.

The End!


	25. S2 E4: Evolution Day

"Mom! Lillian! Can I go to Dad's place again?!" Fraizer Poochyena asks, wagging his little tail.

"Yeah, of course you can? Why are you asking?" Timber Mightyena asks.

"In case you needed me for something," Fraizer says.

"Ah, it's fine! I've got breakfast duty today," Lillian Mightyena says.

"Thank you! Bye!" Fraizer cries out.

Both Mightyenas watch as Fraizer runs off, kicking up dirt in the process.

"Today is the day! I can feel it in my roots!" Fraizer screams as he bursts into the woods.

"Roots? Heh, you're really getting into the Leafeon spirit now!" PineCone says, yawning.

PineCone had been sleeping, but when he picked up on the vibrations of a fast approaching object, he woke up.

"Dad! I've been training very hard! I'm sure today is the day!" Fraizer says.

"I'm proud of you, kid! But... Ehh... Are you becoming a Leafeon or a Mightyena?" PineCone asks, pawing at Fraizer's leaf.

"Oh no! Do I have to choose?!" Fraizer asks, looking up at his dad.

"I don't know. I have no idea how this works," PineCone says.

"But dad! I've spent so long as a Poochyena Leafeon, why can't I just be a Mightyena Leafeon?!" Fraizer asks.

"Maybe you can. Nobody will know until it happens," PineCone says, "But don't you worry. Whatever you become, you will still be the same epic Fraizer!"

"Aw, thanks, dad!" Fraizer says.

"So... You're nearly leveled up?" PineCone asks.

"Yeah, I'm level 17 right now and Poochyena evolve at level 18!" Fraizer says.

"Right... Your mother is still level 18," PineCone says and chuckles.

"How did Lillian get to such a high level?" Fraizer asks.

"Well, as far as I know, she loves battling. She's probably beaten Timber quite a few times," PineCone says.

"I suppose," Fraizer says.

"Would you like me to get you a battle partner?" PineCone asks.

"Sure, go ahead!" Fraizer says.

PineCone hops off his rock and wanders off. Fraizer sits and waits. After awhile of waiting, Fraizer hops up onto PineCone's mossy rock.

"Oh boy! This is a very cozy rock!" Fraizer says and yawns.

PineCone still hasn't returned so Fraizer falls asleep on the mossy rock. Not long after he falls asleep, though, PineCone arrives with a Zigzagoon.

"You see that pup sleeping on my rock? I want you to attack him!" PineCone says, grinning.

"Okay, boss! If you say so!" Zigzagoon says.

PineCone chuckles as Zigzagoon launches himself at Fraizer.

"SURPRISE!" Zigzagoon cries out, making contact with Fraizer.

"AHH! Not fair! I wasn't ready!" Fraizer cries out, falling off of the rock.

"I've got the rock now! What are you going to do about it?!" Zigzagoon asks.

"I'm going to take it back! That rock belongs to my dad!" Fraizer says.

"Hah! I bet you're too weak to take me out!" Zigzagoon taunts.

"OH YEAH?!" Fraizer cries out.

He lunges at the Zigzagoon. PineCone watches in amusement.

"Wow, Fraizer, you sure have been working on your technique!" PineCone says.

Fraizer pins Zigzagoon down.

"Uh, what are you doing, Fraizer?" PineCone asks.

"Fighting like I was taught!" Fraizer says.

He gulps Zigzagoon down.

"Ah dang! I thought you moved on from that technique!" PineCone says and groans in annoyance.

"L-Let me out! You freak of nature!" Zigzagoon screeches.

"No way! I need experience!" Fraizer says, snarling.

Zigzagoon wriggles violently.

"Ouch!" Fraizer complains.

"Yeah, well... okay. Good luck with that, kid!" PineCone says, shaking his head.

"Lillian will be so proud!" Fraizer says and burps.

A few minutes of gross stomach noises later...

"I won!" Fraizer cheers.

PineCone yawns. Suddenly, Fraizer starts glowing!

"Aye! Daddy! I'm evolving!" Fraizer squeals.

"With Zigzagoon in your belly?! Oh gosh!" PineCone says.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Fraizer screeches.

The light intensifies and PineCone squints. The light dies down and a very leafy Mightyena is standing there. His belly is still very round.

"Oh! Hah hah! I look like you, dad!" Fraizer says.

"Yeah... Umm... I think Zigzagoon evolved too..." PineCone says, wincing.

"That'd be funny!" Fraizer says, "Let's see!"

Fraizer hacks and a Linoone slides out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"Wow! I didn't know it could work like that!" Fraizer says.

"He'll thank you later, Fraizer. Welcome to adulthood, my son!" PineCone says, licking Fraizer's face.

"Thanks, dad!" Fraizer says.

The End!


	26. S2 E5: Fraizer's Glitch

Just earlier, Fraizer evolved into a Mightyena Leafeon. Now, he is coming home to see Timber Mightyena and Lillian Mightyena.

"Timber!" Fraizer cries out, yipping excitedly.

Timber looks up and so does Lillian.

"Lil-Lil-Lil-Lil-Lil-Lil-Lil..." Fraizer says, freezing in place.

"Is that Fraizer? All grown up?" Lillian asks.

"What is he doing?!" Timber asks.

"...Lil-Lil-Lil-Lil-Lil-Lil-Lil..." Fraizer continues, still stuck in place.

"I have no clue..." Lillian says and approaches Fraizer, "Yo, kid! Can't you even say my name correctly?!"

Fraizer continues repeating the same syllable over and over again so Lillian smacks him over the head. Fraizer falls silent and his face vanishes.

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU BROKE HIM!" Timber screams.

"Oh no! I couldn't have! Fraizer, please! Return to normal!" Lillian cries.

Espeon rolls out of the bushes and lands up right on his feet.

"Looks like a case for Detective Zephiro!" Espeon says.

"Zephiro? So that's your name?" Timber asks.

"Yep! I'm Zephiro, sorry, we didn't properly meet before!" Espeon says.

"That's okay... Can you help us figure out what happened to Fraizer?" Timber asks.

"Wow, that's Fraizer? He's gotten bigger! And... Uh... Lacks a face..." Zephiro says.

"Yeah, what happened to his face?!" Lillian asks.

Zephiro approaches and examines Fraizer. He circles around a few times and then sits directly in front of him. He reaches up and touches where Fraizer's face should be. No response.

"Wow... This is pretty serious..." Zephiro says.

"Can you fix him?" Lillian asks.

"What happened directly before this?" Zephiro asks.

"I smacked him over the head," Lillian admits.

"Knocked his face clear off! But faces do not just vanish..." Zephiro says, "...usually... What caused you to smack him over the head?"

"He kept saying "Lil" and I was getting annoyed!" Lillian says.

"Ah! A glitch! So Fraizer was glitching. Then, when you smacked him, the abrupt force must have deleted his face!" Zephiro says.

PineCone appears.

"AH! Where is Fraizer's face?!" PineCone asks.

"That's what we were wondering, PineCone," Timber says.

"He glitched," Zephiro explains.

"Oh no! But he just evolved!" PineCone says.

"Did anything abnormal happen while he was evolving...?" Zephiro asks.

"Well, yeah. He had a Zigzagoon in his belly and they ended up evolving together," PineCone says.

"Oh gosh!" Zephiro cries out, "Gross! That's just messed up!"

"I know, but it happened!" PineCone says.

Lillian snickers, "He learned from the best!"

Zephiro makes a funny face, staring at PineCone for an extended period of time.

"What?" PineCone asks.

"Nothing... You just remind me of someone..." Zephiro says and sighs.

"So how do we get Fraizer's face back?" Lillian asks.

"Well... We'll need to find that Linoone. He'll be glitching too," Zephiro says, "They were not meant to evolve at the same time. Some information was lost!"

"Oh dear..." Timber says.

"Oh, I can find him easily!" PineCone says.

"Go, then, and fetch the Linoone here. We have a procedure to do," Zephiro says.

PineCone runs off and returns with a Linoone gently clamped in his mouth.

"Found him!" PineCone says after placing Linoone on the ground.

Linoone is also missing his face.

"Okay, now... You might want to look away..." Zephiro says, sweating nervously.

Everyone else turns away as Zephiro works his magic.

"There. Faces should return soon..." Zephiro says.

"Ooh..." Lillian says, turning around to see what happened.

"Why?!" Timber wails.

"I honestly had no other choice," Zephiro says.

Fraizer's belly is bulging again and Linoone is nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes, Fraizer's belly decreases in size and his face returns.

"What in the heck... Why am I fat again?" Fraizer asks.

"Why am I in your belly again?!" a voice cries out.

"Sorry, Fraizer. You were glitching and it was the only way to fix you," Zephiro says.

"Oh great..." Fraizer says.

"No! I'm a Zigzagoon again!" the voice cries out.

"Aw, that sucks..." Fraizer says.

"Get me out of here!" Zigzagoon screams.

"Hang on, I'll get that for you," Zephiro says.

He uses his magic and Zigzagoon reappears.

"Yuck! Thanks!" Zigzagoon says.

"Well, both patients are back up and working," Zephiro says, "And the mystery has been solved!"

"Thank you so much!" Timber says.

"No problem!" Zephiro says and walks away.

"So... Uh... Did he...?" Fraizer asks.

"Yeah... I think he did..." Lillian says.

"Dang... That sounds painful..." Fraizer says.

"Yeah..." Lillian says.

The End!


	27. S2 E6: Gone Again

"Hey! Where's Lillian?" Fraizer Mightyena Leafeon asks, approaching Timber Mightyena.

Timber stands up abruptly, fluffing up.

"She's gone again?!" Timber asks.

"I checked this log," Fraizer says, sticking his head into a log, "She's not in here."

"And she isn't in the field," Timber says.

"But why would she run away again?!" Fraizer asks.

"I don't know... Let's go find her again," Timber says.

Timber and Fraizer search around for a bit together before deciding that it might be quicker if they split up. Fraizer finds Lillian at the beach again.

"Lillian... Why did you run off again?" Fraizer asks.

Lillian sighs and glances at Fraizer.

"I'm not happy..." Lillian says.

"And why not?" Fraizer asks, sitting next to Lillian.

"It's just... I feel as though maybe I've been wrong this whole time. What if everything I've done is wrong?" Lillian asks.

"I don't think you've done anything too bad. I mean, yeah, you tried to eat me a few times, but that's in the past! You've gotta forgive yourself!" Fraizer says.

"It's hard to just up and forget the past, Fraizer. Every night I remember what I've done wrong and it hurts," Lillian says, "I don't really mean to be bad, I just wanna have fun, you know? It's just I have a tendency to be evil."

"And I love you just the way you are, Lillian. I can't imagine life without you. Your sister is worried sick looking for you," Fraizer says.

"Oh no! She's probably thinking that I've run off to Sinnoh again!" Lillian exclaims.

"You need to come home now," Fraizer says.

Lillian sighs, running her paws through the sand. The hot course sand grates against her paw pads. She forms the shape of a larger paw print.

"I still hate him... I completely despise that monster..." Lillian grumbles, "I'm definitely not making that mistake again."

She looks up at Fraizer. Fraizer presses himself against her in a hug.

"He's not coming back... And if he does, I'll rake him across the face!" Fraizer says.

Lillian licks Fraizer's face.

"You're such a sweet boy..." Lillian says.

"Come on, let's go now," Fraizer prompts.

Lillian slowly rises, yawning.

"I'm coming, Fraizer boy..." Lillian says.

"Good, very good!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

Lillian follows after Fraizer.

"You know, I thought you were pretty hot before... But now... Wow. You're so much more," Lillian comments.

"Hey!" Fraizer says, playfully whipping around to paw at Lillian's face.

When Fraizer and Lillian return they find PineCone is with Timber.

"Oh hey! Your sister's back!" PineCone says, wagging his tail.

"Lillian!" Timber cries out and runs to her sister.

"Aw, Timber! I'm sorry if I made you worried!" Lillian says.

"Where were you?!" Timber asks.

"At the beach," Lillian says.

"I thought I had lost you again!" Timber says.

"I'm so sorry!" Lillian says.

Timber licks Lillian's face over and over again.

"Aw, how cute..." PineCone says.

The End!


	28. S2 E7: PineCone's Nightmare

"PineCone? What are you doing here?" Timber Mightyena asks.

PineCone Leafeon is standing over Timber and Lillian Mightyena as they were trying to sleep. Fraizer is nearby sleeping on a rock.

"I couldn't sleep..." PineCone whispers, looking around nervously.

"Really? You? Unable to sleep?" Timber says, smiling a little.

"Yeah..." PineCone says.

"Were you eating Tamato berries again?" Lillian asks, waking up.

"No, and those don't usually cause me any problems..." PineCone says shaking his head.

He lays down near the girls.

"I... I had a dream. No. A nightmare," PineCone says, staring seriously at the girls.

"Oh no..." Timber says.

"So? I have nightmares all the time and nobody cares," Lillian says, snorting.

"So, uh... What was it about?" Timber asks.

"It was very dark...but I saw an even darker form rise up. He was pretty beat up looking and his claws were stained red," PineCone says.

Timber hides behind Lillian and whimpers.

"And I was there. He turned to me and said, "Bring me my sisters!" and then he slashed at me!" PineCone says.

"That's stupid," Lillian says, "Clearly it's just some nonsensical thing your brain came up with."

"I... I know..." PineCone says, lowering his head.

"...I mean... I'm sorry..." Lillian says, also lowering her head.

"I was thinking, 'Sisters? The only sisters I know are Timber and Lillian.'" PineCone says.

"Well, no worries then. Neither of us has a brother," Lillian says, smirking.

Timber peaks her head out, but says nothing.

"We don't have a brother do we?" Lillian asks Timber.

"No. No we don't," Timber says.

"Well, I guess Lillian was right then. The nightmare was just silly nonsense my brain came up with," PineCone says, smiling.

"Go back to bed, PineCone," Lillian says, "You'll be fine."

"Thanks for listening... You really helped," PineCone says and turns to walk away.

Lillian watches him a moment before laying back down. Timber stares off into the darkness before also laying back down.

The End!


	29. S2 E8: When Gengars Get Bored

It is a foggy day in Hoenn today, the two Mightyenas are still asleep. The sun could not pierce the fog enough to wake them up. Fraizer, however, is up and walking about.

"Sure is quiet today," Fraizer says, walking through the foggy woods.

Fraizer goes quiet again, padding softly along. Eventually, another set of footsteps is heard.

"Dad? Is that you?" Fraizer asks, looking around.

He stops and so does whoever else was following him. Looking around, he sees nothing so he continues walking. A chill runs down Fraizer's spine so he fluffs up his leaf arches.

"Sure is cold suddenly... Must be from a lack of sun..." Fraizer says.

The shadows shift and grow larger right before Fraizer's eyes. The shadows begin to whisper amongst each other.

"Who's there? Come on! It isn't nice to play pranks!" Fraizer says.

"Only us..." the shadows whisper in unison.

"GAH! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fraizer cries out, jumping and whipping around at his invisible enemies.

"Foolish boy... You can't escape your own shadow..." the voices continue.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fraizer cries out suddenly.

He collapses to the ground and all falls silent. When he gets back and opens his eyes again, they are a glowing red color. Previously, they were an orangish red.

"Nice body... Let's see... Where did we come from...?" Fraizer whispers in the voice of the shadow creatures.

He whirls around and walks back through the woods, not caring if he gets cut on thorns. He exits the woods and walks all the way to the field. Timber and Lillian have just woken up.

"Oh! Fraizer! There you are! I see you decided to go on a morning walk!" Timber says.

"And I see your lazy bum hasn't moved at all," Fraizer whispers.

"Wha...?! Fraizer! Don't be rude!" Timber cries out, looking offended.

"Hah! Good one, Fraizer!" Lillian says.

"You are just as lazy," Fraizer whispers.

"SHUT UP!" Lillian cries, smacking Fraizer across the face.

Fraizer's head twists around in circles a few times. Both Timber and Lillian scream.

"Keep your dirty mitts to yourself!" Fraizer growls.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Fraizer?! You aren't acting normal!" Timber wails.

"Yeah! How did you do that head spin without breaking your neck?!" Lillian asks.

"I can do many things," Fraizer whispers.

"Can you be normal again?" Lillian asks.

"I AM normal!" Fraizer growls.

Fraizer lunges at Lillian and swallows her up. Lillian screams out for help.

"You're next!" Fraizer says to Timber.

"AIYEEEEEEEEE!" Timber wails and runs off as fast as she can.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, FRAIZER! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Lillian cries.

"You are being punished for disrespecting me," Fraizer whispers.

"I thought you loved me, Fraizer!" Lillian cries.

"I love you as a meal!" Fraizer says.

Lillian struggles to get free.

"Struggle all you like, you'll never see the sun again!" Fraizer taunts.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!" Lillian screams.

Fraizer begins following Timber's scent trail.

"Oh Goldie! Where have you gone?!" Fraizer asks, stalking after Timber.

"Her name is Timber! You idiot! That's your mother, remember?!" Lillian cries out.

"Oh, right..." Fraizer says, "Timber! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Timber, being stupid, peaks her head out of her hiding spot.

"I see you!" Fraizer says.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Timber screams, making a run for it again.

"Excuse me, sir, but... What in the heck are you doing?" a voice calls out.

It's Zephiro!

"Hi! I'm just having some fun!" Fraizer says, grinning evilly.

"Golly! You don't look so well!" Zephiro says.

"Please... help... it burns..." Lillian moans.

"Did you eat Lillian?!" Zephiro asks in surprise.

"Why does it matter?!" Fraizer asks.

Zephiro gulps nervously and backs up.

"Do you wish to join her?!" Fraizer asks.

"No! No thank you!" Zephiro says, "I am not into that kind of thing!"

"Too bad!" Fraizer says and pounces on Zephiro.

Zephiro disappears into Fraizer's body and he grows larger. His stomach grumbles noisily.

"Oh, this is definitely not how I planned on spending my day..." Zephiro says.

"Help..." Lillian moans.

"Lillian, I can get you out," Zephiro says, "Take my paw!"

Zephiro reaches a paw out to Lillian who is sinking into a pool of acid. As Lillian is reaching up to grab the offered paw, Fraizer begins walking again, sloshing everything around. Zephiro falls face first into the acid alongside Lillian.

"AH! IT STINGS!" Zephiro cries out.

Zephiro goes to get Lillian again, but Lillian has disappeared.

"Lillian! Oh no!" Zephiro cries out.

He dives in to search for her.

Meanwhile, Fraizer is still seeking out Timber.

"I know you're nearby..." Fraizer whispers, sniffing around.

Timber is hiding in a log, shaking in fear. Fraizer draws nearer and nearer to the log, making Timber nervous.

"Timber..." Fraizer says.

He pears right into the log and sees her.

"AH-HAH!" Fraizer cries out triumphantly.

He tilts the log and Timber slides right into his mouth and down his throat.

"Ahhh!" Fraizer says, licking his lips.

Eventually, Fraizer becomes tired and lays down to rest. While he is resting, Zephiro finds Lillian and then Timber. Using magic, he teleports everyone out of there and far away.

"That was scary! What happened to my son?!" Timber asks.

"Well, it appears he is possessed..." Zephiro says, trying to dry his suit out.

"Possessed?!" Timber and Lillian ask.

"Unfortunately," Zephiro says.

"But... How?!" Lillian asks.

"I don't know, but we need to help him. The real Fraizer is in as much distress as we just were in!" Zephiro says.

"My poor baby..." Timber whimpers.

"I think I know the cure!" Zephiro says.

Timber and Lillian follow Zephiro around as he pieces together a cure for Fraizer with what things they have laying around. Then, they return to where Fraizer is sleeping.

"Shhh... Ready...? Set...? Go!" Zephiro says.

They each press a button on a weird looking contraption and a bolt of electricity bursts out of it and strikes Fraizer. Fraizer yelps and a Gengar emerges from his body.

"Ouch! Fine! You caught me! You win!" the Gengar cries out.

"You meanie! You hurt my Fraizer and made me angry at him!" Lillian yells.

"Well, gee! I was bored! Only my duplicates were awake!" Gengar says.

"That doesn't mean you possess and torment others!" Lillian scolds, "Apologize!"

"Fine! I'm sorry! You happy now?!" Gengar asks.

"Go home and never bother us again! You hear?!" Lillian asks.

"I hear... alright..." Gengar says and slowly walks away.

Fraizer wakes up for real.

"Oh! I had the wildest nightmare! You'll never believe what I did!" Fraizer says, grinning.

The others laugh nervously and wipe stomach acid out of their fur.

"...Wait... it wasn't a nightmare...?" Fraizer asks.

"No, that was real and terrifying..." Lillian says.

"Aw, I'm sorry!" Fraizer says.

The End!


	30. S2 E9: Lillian Goes to Jail

One day, Lillian Mightyena was walking about the usual field when suddenly, a trainer showed up.

'Hmm? A trainer? It's been awhile since I've seen a trainer...' Lillian things.

She crouches in the grass and watches the trainer carefully a moment.

"Come on, Marty! I see a Pokémon over there!" the trainer calls out.

She points right at Lillian who accidentally left her tail sticking out of the grass.

'Oh shoot! She sees me!' Lillian things, 'Maybe if I sit still she'll go away...'

Nope. The trainer tiptoes closer and closer before booping Lillian's nose. Lillian jumps up out of the grass.

"Ah! You found me!" Lillian cries out, but, of course, the girl can't understand her.

"A wild Mightyena! Oh boy! I didn't know I could find those on such an early route!" the trainer squeals.

"Well, duh! This is my home!" Lillian snaps.

"Marty! Let's fight the Mightyena! I want to add it to my collection!" the trainer says.

She tosses a Pokéball and a Torchic pops out, landing in front of Lillian.

"Oh boy! A battle!" Marty says, "Wait a second... She's level 50! I can't win!"

"You'll do fine, Marty! You're almost a Combusken!" the trainer says.

Marty sweats nervously.

"Pitiful," Lillian scoffs.

"Aiye! Help!" Marty cheeps, running back to his trainer.

"Oh really? Too chicken are you?" Lillian asks, smirking.

"What?! No!" Marty cries out and flies back into battle.

Marty spits a tiny bit of fire at Lillian, scorching a few hairs on her snout.

"Ow. My turn!" Lillian says.

She snags Marty with a clawed paw.

"What are you doing?!" the trainer exclaims.

"Ah! Help! She's going to eat me!" Marty cries out.

The trainer whips out her Pokéball to recall Marty, but Lillian is faster. She gulps down the Torchic and takes off running.

"NOOOO! MARTY!" the trainer cries out.

Lillian keeps on running and doesn't stop until she thinks she is far enough away.

"Please let me go... I don't like it in here!" Marty cheeps.

"So what? I'm having fun!" Lillian says.

Marty begins heating himself up. Lillian gasps in surprise as her belly begins to glow and sizzle.

"Ah! Hot!" Lillian wails, "Hot hot hot!"

"Spit me up or I'll keep getting hotter!" Marty yells.

Lillian runs to a source of water and begins gulping some down.

"Ack! Water!" Marty cheeps.

"Ahhh... That hurt..." Lillian says, burping up smoke.

"You there!" a voice calls out.

Lillian looks up from the water and sees an Officer Jenny who has a few Growlithe on leashes.

"Oh shoot..." Lillian says, ears going down.

"You're under arrest for Pokémon theft!" Officer Jenny yells.

"Theft? What? Me?!" Lillian asks, tilting her head.

"Seize her!" Officer Jenny tells the Growlithes.

Lillian turns to flee, but the Growlithe each bite one of her legs.

"Ow! Ow!" Lillian whimpers.

They drag her back to Officer Jenny and together they escort her to the police station. Once there, they tie up Lillian's back legs and then use a pulley to tip her upside down.

"Alright, spit the Torchic up!" Officer Jenny yells.

The Growlithes put pillows on the ground to catch the chick when he comes back up. Lillian struggles, trying not to puke. Officer Jenny jostles the line forcefully a few times.

"BLEH!" Lillian pukes up a bunch of water and Marty the Torchic.

Marty plops onto a pillow, fainted.

"Ugh... Can you put me back on my feet now...?" Lillian asks.

Satisfied, Officer Jenny pulls Lillian back down.

"Thanks, bye!" Lillian says, about to take off.

"Uh uh! Where do you think you're going?!" one of the Growlithe asks, stalking after Lillian.

"B-back home...?" Lillian says, grinning innocently.

"Not a chance! You need to be punished for your crimes!" the Growlithe says.

With that, the Growlithes escort Lillian to a jail cell.

"Oh dear... I didn't know I could get in trouble for this..." Lillian whimpers.

She lays down and yawns, still slightly pained from Marty's attack. She takes a nap for awhile. When she opens her eyes, she finds a particularly attractive Growlithe dressed up in a police suit is watching her.

"Oh! And who are you?!" Lillian asks, making heart eyes.

"Are," the Growlithe responds.

"R? Who's name would be just one letter long?" Lillian asks.

"No, it's three letters. 'A' 'R' 'E'," Are clarifies.

"Oh! Are!" Lillian says.

"I hear you stole somebody's Pokémon and tried to eat it too," Are says.

"Y-Yeah... I... I did..." Lillian says, still staring at the Growlithe, "Wow, you look so nice in that suit..."

"Here, have some food," Are says, pushing a bowl of Oran berries into the jail cell.

"Aw, thanks!" Lillian says, wagging her tail.

"It's my job. I give everybody berries," Are says.

"Yeah, but you're super hot!" Lillian says.

Are blushes and turns away.

"We shall never speak of this again," Are says.

"Aw..." Lillian whines.

"Eat!" Are says.

Lillian ducks her head and starts eating. After awhile, they allowed Lillian to go free with a warning.

"No more eating Pokémon. Especially not ones that belong to trainers!" Are says.

"Mmm, okay... I'll try!" Lillian says, still making heart eyes at Are.

"And no flirting with Police Officers," Are adds.

"Aw, I can't help it if you're so cute!" Lillian says.

"Go!" Are barks.

Lillian returns home and tells the story to Fraizer and Timber.

The End!


	31. S2 E10: Mount Chimney

"Gooooooood morning!" Timber Mightyena cries out cheerfully.

She jumps around, glittering like crazy. Lillian Mightyena and Fraizer Mightyena Leafeon both wake up. The sun has just begun to rise and the sky is mostly dark still.

"Morning already...?" Lillian asks, yawning.

"That's right! I had a fun idea!" Timber says, stopping her hopping.

"Oh boy! Let's hear it!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"It better be good!" Lillian says.

"Oh, it will be!" Timber says.

"Well, spit it out already! Don't keep us waiting!" Lillian says.

"Today we are going on a trip!" Timber says.

"Oh no..." Lillian groans.

"A trip? But to where?" Fraizer asks, tilting his head.

"We're going to Mount Chimney!" Timber cries out, doing a backflip.

"Mount Chimney? Really?" Fraizer asks.

"Yeah! Why?" Timber asks.

"Aren't there a lot of fire types there...?" Fraizer asks, fluffing up his leaf ridge.

"Oh... That's right..." Timber says.

She suddenly looks very sad. She lowers her head and ears.

"I'm sorry for suggesting it..." Timber says.

"Aw, no! Don't be sad, Timber! We can still go! We just have to be extra careful!" Lillian says, "Right Fraizer?"

"I guess so," Fraizer says, smiling a little.

Lillian throws an arm around Timber.

"Cheer up! You're supposed to be the happy one!" Lillian says.

Lillian then playfully nibbles at Timber's ear. Timber smiles and shakes herself free.

"Right," Timber says.

"I think it is fun to go new places!" Fraizer says.

"And, we have all been just sitting around lately," Lillian adds.

"I would invite PineCone, too, but, he's fully Grass Type," Timber says.

"And fully fat," Lillian adds.

Timber playfully smacks Lillian over the head, but the twinkle in her eyes reveals that she was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure dad will find something fun to do on his own," Fraizer says, grinning.

"Let's go, quick!" Timber says.

She darts off in the direction of the Rusturf Tunnel and her pack mates follow after. A long walk later, they finally make it to the base of Mount Chimney.

"There it is!" Timber says.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Fraizer cries out.

"That's right!" Timber says.

"Okay, we can go home now..." Lillian says, turning to leave.

"Noooooo! We need to climb the volcano!" Timber insists.

"Fine..." Lillian grumbles.

Thick plumes of smoke arise from the mouth of the volcano. Mount Chimney is always smoking and full of bubbling hot magma.

"Smoking is bad for your lungs!" Fraizer teasingly barks at the volcano.

Timber continues leading the way, hoping up rocky ledges. Lillian is tired out already, she probably stayed up all night thinking about Are. About halfway up the volcano, a Numel appears.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyy..." Numel says.

"Hello! I'm Fraizer!" Fraizer says.

"And I'm Timber! This is Lillian!" Timber says, pointing to Lillian.

"I can introduce myself, you know!" Lillian snaps.

"I've become so numb..." Numel says, "I can't feel you there."

"Errr... Thanks?" Lillian says, "I don't think we needed to know."

"Yeeeeeahhhhhh... I'm going to take a naaaaaaaappppp..." Numel says.

Numel topples over and falls asleep.

"Wow. Okay..." Timber says.

"Is Numel alright..?" Fraizer asks, looking concerned.

"I... I don't know..." Timber says, "Let's just get moving."

Fraizer keeps glancing back at the sleeping Numel until it is out of sight. Other than that odd Numel encounter, there aren't many other Pokémon popping up. The trio successfully reaches the summit.

"Whoa! I can see everything from up here!" Fraizer says, gasping.

He then starts coughing because of all the smoke. Lillian winces and glances at Timber.

"I don't think he can breathe well up here..." Lillian says.

"My poor baby!" Timber cries out.

She starts licking Fraizer's head as he coughs.

"Yeah, it is definitely time to go home!" Lillian says.

"At least we made it..." Timber says.

"I can barely breathe!" Fraizer squeaks.

Once again, they encounter the same Numel.

"Heeeeey..." Numel says.

"Do you feel any better?" Timber asks.

"Become so tired..." Numel says, yawning.

"Okay, how about you take another nap...?" Timber asks.

Numel plops over again. Timber winces and hurries by. Once at the bottom, Fraizer is able to breathe again. They all return home safely just before nightfall.

"If there is one thing I learned from this trip... It's that I am glad I am not a Numel," Lillian says, dipping into a water puddle.

"I feel sorry for the thing..." Timber says and sighs.

"Imagine not being able to feel a thing..." Lillian says.

"That would be so odd!" Fraizer pipes in.

"I'm bathing, Fraizer. Do you mind turning around?" Lillian asks.

"Oh, oops..." Fraizer says.

He turns away.

"Yep, that was quite the adventure! I am glad we could go!" Timber says.

"What did I miss?" PineCone asks, approaching with a mouthful of berries.

"Gah! You boys!" Lillian says.

"You don't wear clothes anyways," PineCone points out.

"Oh, right," Lillian says, jumping back out of the puddle.

Lillian shakes herself dry and laughs.

"Silly me!" Lillian says.

The End!


	32. S2 E11: The White Dress

One quiet morning, a human was in a hurry. In her hurry, she dropped her new dress on the ground. Somehow, though, she didn't notice and continued to run. Now, the dress lies on the dirty ground...

Not long after the human leaves, Lillian walks by on her search for breakfast.

"Huh? What's this?" Lillian asks.

She sniffs at the fabric, taking in the delicate smell of fresh clean clothes.

"It's beautiful..." Lillian remarks.

She then just stands there for awhile, staring at the sparkling white dress. A smirk comes across her face.

"I bet Timber would be jealous if I came home wearing this!" Lillian says.

She crawls into the dress, fitting in as well as a Mightyena could fit.

"Yes... I feel more beautiful already!" Lillian says.

Completely forgetting berry hunting, Lillian turns to head home. Unfortunately, Lillian trips over a rock and tumbles across the ground. In the process, the white dress gets muddy and covered in grass stains.

"Ow... That hurt!" Lillian whimpers.

She gets up and notices her new dress is ruined.

"Oh no! What have I done?! It's utterly ruined!" Lillian wails.

Concerned, Fraizer and Timber follow Lillian's voice and find her.

"Lillian! What are you wearing?!" Timber asks, her blue eyes widen.

"It was a dress..." Lillian says, looking away.

"Where did you get it from?" Timber asks.

"I found it and thought I'd wear it..." Lillian says.

"It's filthy!" Fraizer comments.

"I... I know... I had an accident..." Lillian says, putting her head down.

"Aw, I'm so sorry!" Fraizer says.

"I just wanted to be beautiful like Timber!" Lillian wails.

She soaks the ground with her tears, turning the dirt into mud.

"Oh, Lillian! Don't be silly! You don't need a dress to be beautiful!" Timber says.

"Besides, you already were beautiful," Fraizer says.

"Aw... Thanks... But I still wanted the dress..." Lillian says.

"You'd be better off without it," Fraizer says.

Lillian sighs and slips out of the dress.

"I suppose so..." Lillian says.

"Maybe whoever dropped the dress will come looking for it?" Timber suggests.

"Right, but will they want it back?" Lillian asks.

"Maybe, but it'll probably be stained forever," Timber says.

"I've messed everything up..." Lillian says.

"You're fine..." Timber says, hugging her sister.

As predicted, awhile later, the human who dropped the dress returns and finds it all dirty.

"Yuck! I guess I have to get this thing cleaned again!" the human says.

The End!


	33. S2 E12: Tepig's Back in Town

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Lillian cries out.

She jumps straight up into the air and lands in a tree. She screeches at a Tepig who is standing just below the tree.

"What's a big scary Mightyena have to be afraid of?" Tepig asks, chuckling.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST TERRIFYING MONSTER IN EXISTENCE!" Lillian cries out.

Timber and Fraizer come running in to see what is going on.

"Oh, hello, Tepig," Fraizer says.

"Hello indeed! It seems Lillian is still terrified of me!" Tepig says.

"Wait, are you that same Tepig that beat me when I was a pup?" Fraizer asks, squinting.

"Indeed-y-do!" Tepig says, "My trainer gave me an Everstone."

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Lillian shrieks.

"Oh Lillian... You're so silly..." Timber says.

"Yeah, Tepig can't hurt you!" Fraizer says.

"I mean, I probably could, but I'm still no match for her," Tepig says.

"Lillian, please come down from the tree... You look ridiculous up there..." Timber says.

"Me? Ridiculous?! You two are ridiculous for trusting that Tepig not to burn you both to a crisp!" Lillian says.

"All I want is a fair battle!" Tepig says.

"Come on, Lillian... It does nobody any good if you remain afraid of Tepig... Tepig is cute and innocent!" Timber says.

Tepig makes a super adorable face and Lillian sighs, slipping out of the tree. She cautiously approaches the smiling piggy.

"O...okay... A battle... I guess I could..." Lillian says.

"Nice! I wonder how long I can stay in before I faint!" Tepid says.

Lillian trembles and winces. Tepig waits patiently.

"Don't you want to move first? You are faster than me," Tepig points out.

Lillian gulps nervously and then lets out a Yawn. Fraizer and Timber watch from the sidelines.

"Ooh boy..." Tepig says, yawning in response, but not as a move.

Tepig takes a turn, using Flame Charge.

"AIYE AIYE AIYE!" Lillian yelps, trying to avoid it.

Tepig slams his flaming body into Lillian.

"OWWWWWW!" Lillian cries.

"Wheeeee!" Tepig shouts, "This is fun!"

Then Tepig falls asleep, plopping face first into the dirt. Lillian notices, flicking her injured paws.

"He's sleeping, can I bail on this?" Lillian asks, glancing first at Timber and then at Fraizer.

"No can do!" Timber says.

"Aw..." Lillian whines.

Lillian then uses Take Down, slamming into Tepig so hard that he flies up into the sky and disappears in a sparkle. After completing the move, Lillian tumbles roughly to a halt, getting scraped up.

"Ouch..." Lillian moans.

"You won!" Fraizer says.

"Congratulations, Lillian! You faced your fear and beat Tepig!" Timber says.

"I... I guess Tepig aren't so scary after all..." Lillian says, smiling.

"Yay!" Fraizer cries out.

"I need a nap... I'm all scuffed up," Lillian says.

Timber and Fraizer smile as Lillian lays down and takes a nap.

The End!


	34. S2 E13: The Man in Black

"It's my turn to fetch breakfast!" Fraizer announces one morning.

"Have fun!" Timber says.

"Good luck..." Lillian says.

Little did Fraizer know, fetching breakfast would be no easy task today. Fraizer sets out carrying his basket in his mouth. Nearby, a mysterious man dressed in black stands, watching. Fraizer takes no notice and sets his basket down to pluck berries.

"Ah-hah!" the man says, "What a strange looking Pokémon!"

Fraizer freezes and stares wide-eyed at the man. He gulps nervously.

"H-hi..." Fraizer says even though humans cannot understand Pokémon.

The man approaches to get a closer look and Fraizer backs away.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Fraizer cries out.

"A hybrid... I think I'll catch you!" the man says.

He stands up straight and tosses a Pokéball. Out pops an Arcanine!

"Oh shoot! There is no way I can beat that!" Fraizer cries out.

"Hey kid! You're going down!" Arcanine barks.

Fraizer quivers in fear, fluffing up his leaf ridges.

"Gentle, Arcanine, I plan on catching the hybrid!" the man says.

"Yes, best buddy!" Arcanine says, wagging his tail.

"You're like twice as big as me!" Fraizer says.

"Arcanine, use Bite!" the man says.

"Can do!" Arcanine says.

Fraizer ducks, trying to avoid the bite, but, of course, he cannot avoid it.

"Ow! That's not fair! I'm so little!" Fraizer cries out.

"I have to do what my friend tells me to do," Arcanine says.

"Not if you're asleep," Fraizer says.

Fraizer uses Grass Whistle and Arcanine falls asleep.

"What?! No!" the man cries out, "Fine, you should still be weak enough that I can catch you!"

The man tosses an Ultra Ball at Fraizer. Fraizer gets zapped into the ball.

"No! Nooooo! I need to get out! I want to be wild!" Fraizer cries out.

The Ultra Ball rocks back and forwards as Fraizer struggles to break free.

"It... it is kinda comfy in here..." Fraizer says.

"Stay in..." the man says.

"But Timber and Lillian need me more!" Fraizer says.

He breaks free, shattering the Ultra Ball in the process.

"No! How did you get out?!" the man cries out.

"Determination. If I wanted to be your Pokémon, I would have stayed inside!" Fraizer says, "MIGHTYENA!"

Fraizer uses Roar and the sleeping Arcanine is returned to his Pokéball. The man wearing black runs off, giving up on catching Fraizer.

"Now to get those berries," Fraizer says and smiles.

Fraizer plucks a basketful of berries and returns home.

"Oh, Fraizer! You're back!" Lillian says.

"Was I gone long...?" Fraizer asks.

"I sensed something was wrong and I was worried!" Lillian says.

"I nearly got captured by a man in black, but I decided living with you guys is much more important to me," Fraizer says.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Lillian says.

"Nice berries!" Timber comments.

"It's good to be home!" Fraizer says.

The End!


	35. S2 E14: Walking Handkerchief

The white dress was not the first time, nor would it be the last time, that a human lost some form of cloth. One day, during a picnic, a strong gust tore a handkerchief from someone's hands as they were about to use it.

"My handkerchief!" the person cried.

The wind blew the handkerchief far away and it landed on Route 116...

The next morning, Fraizer Mightyena Leafeon wakes up from sleeping on a rock.

"Aw man... I feel like I've slept forever!" Fraizer cries out, yawning.

As he is stretching, he notices movement in the grass nearby.

"Laura?" Fraizer asks.

There is no response and the movement stops. Frustrated, Fraizer shakes some dirt from his fur, fluffing up.

"I know you're there. You should just reveal yourself to me," Fraizer says.

After he says that, the grass parts, revealing the handkerchief. Fraizer hesitates, staring at the fabric.

"This has got to be a joke!" Fraizer says.

The handkerchief shuffles closer and closer to where Fraizer is seated.

Cautiously, Fraizer reaches out a paw and touches the handkerchief. It's real, not a figment of his imagination!

"A walking handkerchief! Hey! Lillian! Timber! Check this out!" Fraizer cries out.

Timber Mightyena is the first to show up as she is faster. Lillian Mightyena shows up shortly after.

"It's a walking handkerchief!" Fraizer says, pointing to it.

"It doesn't appear to be moving at all," Lillian says.

"It was though!" Fraizer insists.

"That's scary..." Timber says.

"Handkerchief! Walk in circles!" Fraizer says.

The handkerchief trembles and begins moving in circles.

"AH!" Timber cries out, jumping in surprise.

"It really is a walking handkerchief!" Lillian says, gasping in surprise.

"Maybe it's a new Pokémon!" Fraizer says.

"A new Pokémon? Impossible!" Lillian says.

"Then how can you explain its ability to follow commands?" Fraizer asks, tilting his head.

"True..." Lillian says.

The handkerchief walks up to Lillian and she puffs up, looking larger.

"Don't touch me! You're weird!" Lillian says.

"I wonder where it could have come from... Or if there are more of it!" Timber says.

Fraizer's nose twitches.

"Uh oh!" Timber shouts.

"HAT-CHOOOOOO!" Fraizer sneezes.

The handkerchief gets knocked over and, underneath is a Nincada!

"OH!" Fraizer cries out.

"Hi, thanks for saving me! I was blinded by the cloth!" Nincada says.

"So not a new Pokémon," Fraizer says.

"It appears so!" LIllian says.

"Well, that was weird! Hopefully it doesn't happen again!" Fraizer says.

"Bye bye!" Nincada says and takes off.

The End!


	36. S2 E15: Muddy Rescue

"HEEEEEEEELPPPP!" a shrill voice calls out.

Fraizer Leafeon Mightyena's ears perk up as he hears the cry for help.

"Somebody is in trouble!" Fraizer announces.

Timber Mightyena and Lillian Mightyena watch as Fraizer takes off running.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the voice calls out again.

"I'm coming! Where are you?!" Fraizer asks, running to the area the voice is coming from.

It rained a lot last night and the ground here is very soggy.

"Where are you?!" Fraizer calls again.

"D-down here!" the voice calls.

Fraizer walks up to the edge of a huge mud puddle. The mud is very thick and sticky. Towards the center of the puddle is a small lump.

"Oh! I see you!" Fraizer announces.

"Please, I'm stuck..." the voice calls.

Fraizer, being taller now that he has evolved, steps into the mud towards the lump. The sloppy mud clings to his fur and weighs him down, nearly dragging him under as well.

"I've got you, it's going to be alright..." Fraizer says, gently taking the muddy lump in his mouth.

"Oh, thank you!" the muddy lump says.

Fraizer carries the muddy Pokémon all the way home and sets it before Lillian and Timber.

"Look what I found!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"What in Hoenn is that thing?!" Lillian asks, fluffing up.

"My name is Natt, and I can't see anything! I'm too covered in mud!" the mystery Pokémon says.

"Let's get you all cleaned up," Timber says.

Lillian and Fraizer watch as Timber wipes away the mud using her fluffy tail. The cleaned off mud goes flying as she does so. When the mud gets wiped away, it turns out that the mystery Pokémon was a Tepig!

"Aiye!" Lillian says, puffing up, "Another Tepig?!"

"Hi!" Natt says.

"How did you wind up in the mud?" Fraizer asks.

"Well, I was running from a Mightyena and I tripped! Then I fell straight into the mud puddle!" Natt says.

She then makes the realization that she is surrounded by three Mightyenas.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T EAT ME!" Natt cries out, cowering.

"What? No! We're nice! We are not going to eat you!" Fraizer says, "Well, I can't promise you that Lillian won't attempt it..."

"Hey! I'm not touching that creature!" Lillian says, looking away.

"R-really? Oh! That's a nice change of pace!" Natt says, sighing in relief.

"Do you know which Mightyena was chasing you?" Timber asks.

Natt thinks for a bit before speaking again.

"No? I don't recall his name, but it was definitely a male!" Natt says.

Timber trembles and stares off into space.

"Interesting..." Lillian says.

"And he was about to eat me! Though he looked like he recently ate before I was nearly caught..." Natt says.

"Interesting... Timber, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lillian asks

"PineCone's nightmare ... Not that it could possibly come true seeing as we lack a brother!" Timber says, chuckling, an innocent look on her face.

"Well, Natt, I'm glad you are alright! I advise you stay away from where you found that Mightyena for now, though. He might return," Fraizer says.

"Thank you all so much! For Dark Types, you three sure are friendly!" Natt says.

"By the way, there is another Tepig wandering around in Hoenn somewhere. Just thought you should know," Lillian says, wincing.

"Oh! Okay!" Tepig says.

Natt sticks around for a little longer before heading off.

The End!


	37. S2 E16: Rainy Day With Lairon

"Hey guys, guess what!" Fraizer Mightyena Leafeon cries out, bounding over to Timber Mightyena and Lillian Mightyena.

"What?" Timber asks.

"I found a really cool house! It's completely abandoned too!" Fraizer says, wagging his tail.

"Wow, must have been a horrible place to live..." Lillian says.

"Nah, I was just in there! It's great! Come on, I'll show you!" Fraizer says.

Lillian glances at the sky. It is very gray and cloudy.

"I think it is about to start raining," Lillian says.

Timber twitches.

"Well, as far as I know, this house I found has a solid roof on it," Fraizer says.

"Okay, now I'm interested," Lillian says, smiling.

"Honestly, I don't mind rain, but if it will make you happy, then come on!" Fraizer says.

"I'm in!" Timber says, jumping to her feet to follow Fraizer.

Lillian yawns and follows after Timber. Fraizer leads the group off route and keeps on going, remembering step for step how to reach the abandoned house. As they are traveling, it begins to rain lightly.

"Oh, we better hurry," Timber says.

"We're almost there, don't worry!" Fraizer says.

A little bit further and the Mightyenas reach the house Fraizer mentioned. The rain begins to pick up so they hop into an open window.

"Oh, I think I like it in here," Lillian says.

"I knew you would!" Fraizer says, grinning.

"And you're looking pretty tasty," Lillian says, snickering.

Timber watches as Lillian chases Fraizer around the old house. The rain increases so it is now pouring outside. An occasional gust sends a little bit of rain through the open window.

"Hellooooooo?" a voice calls out from outside.

Fraizer flops over onto the floor, panting and exhausted. Lillian stands up straight, listening to the voice.

"Please let me in..." the voice says.

"Who are you?" Timber asks.

"Yeah, and why should we let you into our house?!" Lillian asks.

"I'm a Lairon!" the voice says.

"Oh, a Steel Type!" Timber says.

"It's so wet and miserable out here..." Lairon says.

"Aw, poor Lairon! Can't we let it in?!" Fraizer asks, looking first at Timber and then at Lillian.

Lillian and Timber look at each other. Lairon screeches as the rain pelts it.

"You found this house, you decide who gets in," Lillian says.

"Okay," Fraizer says.

He walks to the window and nudges it open some more. Lairon pokes its head into the building.

"Wow, Nice house!" Lairon comments.

"Come on in, Lairon!" Fraizer invites.

Lairon squeezes in through the window and lands inside with a "Clang!"

"Thank you so much!" Lairon says.

"You seemed like you needed help," Fraizer says.

"I did!" Lairon says.

The group and their new friend Lairon spend the rest of the storm inside the house.

The End!


	38. Season 2: A Poem

First we met Laura, a crazy Skitty,

And then somebody thought they were a doctor (it was Fraizer!)

Then the rain turned green just when we thought things couldn't get crazier!

After that Fraizer evolved and it wasn't pretty!

Even though it worked it was messed up,

Next Lillian up and disappeared,

And in PineCone's nightmare a Mightyena appeared,

Fraizer got possessed and his personality went KER-PLUP!

Lillian did something bad and went to jail,

Went to Mt. Chimney and met a Numel who was dozing,

After that Lillian tried on an article of clothing,

Tepig returns and he doesn't want just kale!

Fraizer nearly got caught,

Towards the end there was a Nincada under a sheet,

A female Tepig was stuck by the feet!

Finally they helped a Lairon who thanked them a lot!


	39. S2 E17: Long Hair

One morning, Timber Mightyena wakes up to a tickling feeling on her nose.

"Stop... Fraizer... Let me sleep..." Timber groans.

Fraizer Leafeon Mightyena wakes up.

"Huh? I'm not even touching you, mom!" Fraizer says.

"Then what's on my nose...?" Timber asks.

She yawns and opens her eyes. Fraizer is on his rock as usual; a habit he gained from his father.

"What's on my nose?!" Timber cries out, becoming more awake.

Lillian Mightyena wakes up because of the commotion.

"Timber, what are you getting so upset about?" Lillian asks.

"Something's on my nose!" Timber says.

Lillian looks Timber over and grins.

"Ah! I see it!" Lillian says.

Her grin increases as she sees Timber trembling in fear.

"What is it?!" Timber asks.

"It's a big ugly wart!" Lillian says, laughing.

"No! How could this happen?!" Timber cries out.

"Oh, don't listen to Lillian! She's lying!" Fraizer pipes in.

"Shush, Fraizer! I was trying to have fun!" Lillian says, snarling at Fraizer.

Fraizer falls off of his rock in surprise.

"But yeah... Fraizer's right. I lied," Lillian says.

"But... If it isn't a wart... I still don't know what it is!" Timber screams.

"Here's a hint," Lillian says.

She sits down directly in front of Timber.

"Huh? What's the hint?" Timber asks.

"Pretend I am your reflection..." Lillian says.

"Uh... Okay... Wait, is my nose tickling because I'm no longer shiny?!" Timber asks.

Lillian groans and face-palms.

"No! You can't stop being shiny!" Lillian says.

"Why can't you just tell me?!" Timber asks.

Lillian blows some air from her mouth and her own hair floats into the air briefly. Timber does the same and the tickling sensation goes away.

"Your hair grew out. Congrats!" Lillian says, smirking.

"Oh my goodness!" Timber exclaims.

She nearly falls backwards in surprise. Fraizer finally gets back up.

"I've gotta tell PineCone! And Cate!" Timber squeals.

Fraizer and Lillian stare silently as Timber runs off, kicking up a cloud of dirt as she goes.

"Honestly? I don't think Cate is going to care at all," Lillian whispers.

"Yeah, me neither..." Fraizer says.

They both laugh and shake their heads.

Timber runs to the Petalburg Woods and leaps through the thorns.

"PineCone! Guess what?!" Timber exclaims.

PineCone Leafeon looks up from his fourth berry breakfast and smiles.

"What? Did you have another egg?" PineCone asks.

"No... That would be cute, but no..." Timber says.

"What happened?" PineCone asks, tilting his head, "You look a bit different."

"My hair grew out!" Timber exclaims, touching it with a paw.

"Oh! Okay! Now I see," PineCone says and smiles.

"Isn't that amazing?! Now I really look like a shiny version of my sister!" Timber says.

"Oh no! Now I won't be able to tell you guys apart! Nah, just kidding," PineCone says and laughs.

"I'm going to tell Cate next!" Timber says.

"Cate? Why does she need to know?" PineCone asks.

Timber runs off without answering. PineCone sighs and goes back to breakfast.

Timber runs as fast as she can to the desert.

"CATE! CATE!" Timber cries out.

Cate Jolteon rushes over as quick as lightning.

"What's wrong?! Is Lillian missing again?!" Cate asks, looking scared.

"No, she's not missing this time..." Timber says.

"Then what has you all riled up?" Cate asks.

"My hair got long!" Timber cries out.

Cate frowns and just stares at Timber a moment.

"And?" Cate asks.

"Isn't that cool and interesting?! I look like my sister now!" Timber says.

"Yeah... well... I don't care," Cate says.

"Oh..." Timber says.

"Look, you're a great friend and all, but it doesn't really matter to me what length of hair you have," Cate says.

"I thought it was exciting..." Timber says.

"Go home, it isn't safe for you out here," Cate says, "I'll come visit you guys later, okay?"

"Okay... Bye, Cate..." Timber says and goes home.

"So! You're back!" Lillian says when she sees Timber slowly returning home.

"Yeah, I'm back," Timber says.

"Let me guess, Cate didn't care?" Lillian asks.

"Yeah..." Timber says.

"Well, you keep your hair however you want. It is your hair, after all," Lillian says.

"Thanks," Timber says.

The End!


End file.
